


Зимний близко, или 50 первых свиданий Мстителей

by Severench



Series: Истории с общей кухни (файлы бывших убийц) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Disregard for the Laws of Physics, Canon-Typical Unrealistic Dealing With Mental Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Ideation, Temporary Amnesia, Брюс - голос разума, Клинту морально 12, Кэп - звёздно-полосатый засранец, Осуждающие все, Осуждающий Джарвис, Осуждающий Стив, и иногда Нат, у всех психические проблемы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: Баки всё ещё по большей части Агент, и он абсолютно уверен, что Гидра скоро за ним придёт, а тем временем он решает присмотреть за Мстителями. Но Клинт замечает его, прячущегося в тенях, и Тони приходит к нему, притаскивает в Башню, запихивает в душ и кормит чизбургерами.И вот теперь Агент обзаводится странными чувствами. У себя в штанах.





	1. Легенды Осени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter is Coming (aka Fifty First Avengers Dates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098120) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Примечание авторов: Авторы решили, что "Гражданской войны" не случилось. Как зрители, мы полюбили фильм, как шипперам, нам не понравился Злой!Тони, потому что в такой ситуации любые пейринги кроме Стаки обречены на провал.  
> Таким образом, этот конкретный фик описывает события после "КА: Зимний солдат", но без учёта событий "М: Эра Альтрона". Ведь кто знает, что бы случилось, если бы Ванда не решила проиграться с разумом Тони?
> 
> Прим. переводчицы: Этот фанфик завершён, и авторы выкладывают его по мере беттинга. Что не может не радовать. Этот текст - основной в серии, но к нему есть дополнение, и его следует читать параллельно, согласно указанному перед главами второго текста таймингу. Я понимаю, что это странно и сложно, и я бы объединила их в одно, чтобы не морочить людям головы, но опасаюсь спрашивать у авторов на это разрешение) Второй текст эмоционально и событийно дополняет основной, так что без него не так весело) Оба текста выкладываются параллельно, согласно происходящим событиями, чтобы вы могли одновременно рассматривать всё с нескольких сторон, но одна глава второго текста по времени соответствует двум-трём основного. Имейте ввиду)

_Баки_

Солдат, иногда вспоминавший, что его имя – Баки, но в основном называющий себя Агентом, лежал на животе в тени узкого выступа крыши и всматривался в Башню.

В первую очередь солдат вёл наблюдение потому, что человек, называющий себя Стив (кодовое имя Капитан Америка), возвращался сюда снова и снова. Солдат нашёл маленькую квартирку, которую снимал Стив, но наблюдать за тем, как тот бесцельно бродит по крошечному помещению, без друзей и общения, готовит холостяцкую еду и моет единственную кастрюлю, вилку и сковородку каждый раз после еды, было до странности удручающе. Солдат осознал, что хочет изменить что-то в сложившейся ситуации. В отсутствие приказов он не очень хорошо понимал, что именно должен делать.

Дважды в неделю Стив посещал Башню ради ужина, развлечений и общего сплочения команды. Они были очень тесно связанной группой, эти Мстители. В отличие от змеиного гнезда Гидры, в котором все старались перещеголять друг друга в ядовитости, Мстители, кажется, чувствовали себя комфортно в своём тесном кругу, несмотря на сложности в общении с обычными людьми, без смертоносных способностей в анамнезе.

Время от времени Мстителям поступал сигнал действовать. Солдату довелось стать свидетелем нескольких случаев, ознаменовавшихся мигалками и тревогой внутри Башни. Солдат предполагал, что были и другие происшествия – потому что когда что-то случалось, Стив очень быстро прибывал в Башню со щитом в руке и формой в мягком рюкзаке за плечами. Он входил в здание как Стив и покидал его уже как Капитан Америка, обычно на квинджете, оставляя Агента бороться со страхом и неопределённостью из-за незавершённой миссии.

Невыполненные приказы роились у него в голове, словно гнездо злобных ос, заточённых у него в черепе, жалящих его снова и снова. Иногда он думал, что царапай он достаточно сильно, возможно ему удастся достать их оттуда, но заканчивалось всё только тем, что он себя ранил. Нерекомендуемая деятельность: раны на голове очень заметны и сложны в самостоятельной обработке.

Иногда солдат наблюдал потому, что надеялся завершить миссию, завершить и найти покой, надеялся, что это остановит жужжание у него в голове, перестанет зависеть от кураторов и приказов. Не имея возможности отчитаться, не найдя, о чём отчитываться, Агент не знал, что делать с дивным новым миром безо льда, без холода и без команд. Он искал своих хозяев, но так и не смог их отыскать. Старые базы были заброшены, радиочастоты, которые он прослушивал, оставались немы.

Время от времени солдат оставался на посту ещё и потому, что надеялся – Стив его найдёт и избавит его голову от жужжания невыполненных приказов. Заменит ли Стив текущую миссию новой или просто убьёт его, солдата не особо волновало. Стив проявил отчётливое нежелание ликвидировать солдата, несмотря на намерение Агента убить Стива первым. Этот факт вынуждал его чувствовать…

_Аномальное поведение: у Агента нет чувств._

В отсутствие приказов (кроме одного невыполненного, который ему до странности не хотелось завершать, несмотря на шум в голове) он был предоставлен самому себе, так что солдат выбрал выжидательную позицию и наблюдал.

На своём посту он заметил кое-что ещё: Энтони Эвард Старк, он же Железный человек.

Это имя было ему уже знакомо. В Гидре были твёрдо уверены, что Железный человек у них в кулаке, полностью подконтрольный, но при этом работающий совершенно открыто. В каком уничижительном тоне он бы ни говорил с Конгрессом, какую бы армию юристов на них ни натравливал, Энтони Старк всё ещё был связан законами этого самого Конгресса. А Конгресс, не взирая на отставку и арест сенатора Стерна, оставался почти полностью под управлением Гидры.

Энтони Старк был смутьяном, и как и любой смутьян, иногда он устраивал смуту. Но он был полезен. Его блестящий ум всё-таки выдавал идеи, а не идеалы, и доктор Зола находил им отличное применение – всему, что поступало от Старка к ЩИТу, а от ЩИТа к Гидре, даже если Старк был уверен, что всё секретно. Как тессеракт.

В отличие от предыдущего связного в Старк Индастриз, он не был достаточно управляем, но человека можно подтолкнуть к любому делу незаметно для него самого, и задачей Гидры было подталкивать Старка в нужном направлении.

В отсутствие других приказов, солдат импровизировал. Он решил присмотреть за Старком. Гидра ценила его блестящий ум – что ж, солдат будет защищать его, охранять. До поступления новых приказов. Оставаться… действующим.

Солдату ещё не доводилось быть действующим вне миссии; его держали в стазисе, во льду, до тех пор, пока в нём не возникала нужда. Когда его будили, ему доставались лишь крохи информации, только миссия и цель. Когда миссия завершалась, солдата немедленно возвращали в стазис. В конце концов, он был особо опасным оружием, которое стоило держать подальше от гражданских, потому что идея власти над миром его кураторов привлекала только в том случае, если им, собственно, будет кем править (быть может где-то в Гидре и нашлись бы безумные учёные, жаждавшие власти над звездоносыми землеройками*, но на контакт с ведущими агентами Гидры они не выходили).

Теперь некому было вернуть солдата в стазис, и он ждал. Оставался действующим. Держал, так сказать, нос по ветру, собирал слухи о бывших хозяевах, об их возвращении, ведь они, конечно же, вернутся. Он знал это. "Отруби одну голову…", и всё такое. Солдат был с ними не из-за идеологических лозунгов. Он был с ними… потому что…

Он покачал головой, разминая мышцы. Безостановочное наблюдение за Башней просто убивало его шею. Об Энтони Старке много чего говорили, но вот сайз-кинк был налицо, чёрт возьми; нет, ну правда, зачем надо было сооружать такое высоченное здание? До солдата доходили слухи, что Старк добавляет два-три этажа каждый раз, когда здание Бакстера обзаводится хотя бы одним, и серьёзно, что за хрень вообще?

Солдат провёл рукой по волосам, потёр затылок. У него вообще не было права думать о подобном. Не была права думать вообще, если честно, но без приказов приходилось импровизировать, а импровизация предполагала какую-никакую мыслительную деятельность – о том, что Агент должен оставаться в рабочем состоянии, пока его хозяева не придут и не заберут его назад.

Возможно, подумал он, больше не будет никаких хозяев. Больше не будет приказов.

Что он будет делать тогда?

Эта мысль была… тревожащей. И волнительной. И пугающей. Эта мысль не имела смысла, так что солдат выбросил её из головы и сосредоточился на самоназначенной миссии: присматривать за Старком. Защищать Старка.

Словно живое воплощение его мыслей, Железный человек вспышкой скользнул перед глазами, сияющий алым и золотым доспех отчаянно бликовал на солнце, облетая Башню. Энтони Старка можно было называть как угодно, но только не незаметным. Солдат уловил отдалённый рёв репульсоров, возносящих Старка вверх к посадочной площадке на крыше.

Солдат сжался в тени здания ещё сильнее, зная, что это вряд ли поможет, если Старк будет смотреть в его сторону. В броню была встроена система наведения ракет, так что вряд ли у Старка были проблемы с тепловизором.

А потом солдат вообще забыл о том, что нужно прятаться, потому что Железный человек был… Единственное слово, которое солдату приходило на ум – "танцующий". Баки смотрел, открыв рот, как Старк кружится вокруг Башни, ныряет в воздухе, движется плавными волнами и спиралями, не в бою, а ради чистой радости полёта, наслаждаясь своими возможностями, в грациозной, ловкой, изящной технической красоте. Баки не мог отвести взгляд, заворожённый зрелищем торжества инженерной мысли, человеческих умений и, в первую очередь, любви. Старк любил то, на что способно его тело, на что способна его техника, и воспевал это каждой линией своей брони, каждым новым воздушным трюком. Баки представил, что может услышать, как Старк радостно смеётся, хоть на таком расстоянии даже его улучшенный слух не смог бы ничего уловить.

Он смотрел и смотрел, пока Старк наконец не приземлился и не исчез внутри Башни, тогда Баки потянулся потереть глаза, а рука вдруг почему-то оказалось влажной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Звездоносая землеройка, звездоно́с, или звездоры́л – вид млекопитающих семейства кротовых обитающий в Северной Америке. Отличается от других представителей семейства прежде всего двадцатью двумя кожными наростами на мордочке, напоминающими звезду.


	2. Нью-Йорк может спать спокойно

_Тони_

\- Нет, а я говорю, что тебе нечего о нас волноваться, Кэп, - рассеянно сказал Тони, ловкие пальцы неотрывно скользили по голографическому дисплею. Сияющая планета лениво вращалась, склонившись на одну сторону, голубые линии прерывались злыми алыми точками – обозначениями мест возможной активности Гидры. Ожидая, пока Стив не закончит нудеть, и просчитывая в голове возможные риски, Тони кликнул по одной из них, где Кэп, Наташа и Сэм проверяли последние данные. Ни отец, ни уроки по истории как-то его к этому не готовили – Капитан Америка оказался проклятой мамой-квочкой.

Небольшая стивова эскапада со ЩИТом в Вашингтоне изрядно перетряхнула руководство Гидры по всему земному шару, и теперь они судорожно устраивали перестановки и суетились, чтобы сохранить остатки активов и власти, которые ещё можно было удержать. С помощью документов, добытых Наташей, и знанием внутренней кухни ЩИТа Марии Хилл, их управленческой структуры и принципов работы, был шанс создать алгоритм выявления остатков присутствия Гидры не менее чем с 86% точностью.

За некоторыми из них просто наблюдали, без вмешательства – уж лучше знакомое зло, как говаривал Говард, собираясь на встречу с особенно отвратительными генералами и политиканами. Ячейки Гидры, находящиеся под прицелом, периодически подкармиливаемые дезинформацией, были намного полезнее, чем в очередной раз расползшиеся по щелям и норам, где их было бы затруднительно отыскать. В конце концов, это были просто маленькие базы и производства, вряд ли претендующие на звание серьёзной угрозы, и уж подавно не имеющие в своём распоряжении значимых активов вроде асгардских артефактов или остатков кораблей читаури. Или кого-нибудь вроде Зимнего солдата.  


Подобные вещи грозили немалыми проблемами, раскрывать агентов и отлавливать инопланетные устройства стоило в первую очередь. Впрочем, Тони сам втайне встроил в свою систему безопасности линию обороны, работающую на инопланетной энергетической батарее. Стоило бы подождать Тора для консультации, но Тони не хватило терпения, так что он справился и сам. Тем временем Стив прихватил Наташу и Сэма и отправился в мировое турне по местам возможного месторасположения остатков Гидры – по его словам, "чтобы сделать мир безопаснее".  


Тони подозревал, что у Кэпа были более личные мотивы.  


Наконец Стив сделал паузу в своей тираде "позаботься о себе, словно тебе ещё двенадцать и ты не взрослый человек, успешно достигший зрелого возраста без моего неустанного присмотра", и Тони сумел вставить слово.  


\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты тут босс, - сказал он, - но ты переживаешь насчёт отсутствия связи пару дней. Может, лучше побеспокоишься о себе и Нат с Сэмом, чем будешь причитать, как я тут справлюсь, в доме-крепости с вездесущим ИИ и блокируемыми стенами, способными выдержать даже рассвирепевшего Брюса. В четырёхсотый раз повторяю – хватит волноваться.  


\- Я не волнуюсь, - запротестовал Стив – в четыреста первый раз. – Я просто хочу быть уверен…  


Тони закатил глаза и отключился от назойливого голоса, продолжив изучать карту и мелькающие цифры на голограмме.  


\- Эй, Старк, есть минутка?  


Тони посмотрел на Клинта, торчащего в дверном проходе. Поднял палец вверх: _подожди_.  


\- Надо бежать, Кэп, должен отвести Клинта за руку в сияющий мир хорошего кофе, - Тони сказал это просто чтобы полюбоваться на злобную гримасу Клинта. – Обещаю, мамочка, мы будем вести себя прилично, пока тебя нет рядом. Безопасного полёта, напиши, когда найдёшь работу. Отключай, Джей.  


\- Пошёл ты, я делаю лучший кофе, чем тебе когда-либо удастся, - сказал Клинт, наконец-то входя в лабораторию.  


\- Это потому, что у меня есть специальные люди, чтобы делать мне кофе, - ответил Тони, взмахом руки сворачивая карту.  


\- ДАМ-И – не "люди", - заявил Клинт, усаживаясь на стул неподалёку от Тони. – И его кофе ещё хуже, чем твой.  


\- Во-первых, как ты смеешь подвергать сомнению личность моего робота? – вопросил Тони, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. – Это грубо! Во-вторых…  


Тони скосил глаза на полупустую кружку с остывшим непонятно чем у своего локтя.  


\- Ладно, насчёт кофе ты, возможно, прав. Что привело тебя в моё логово?  


\- ДЖАРВИС, ты не мог бы показать записи с камер безопасности Е-25 и Е-71? – попросил Клинт, облокотившись о стол.  


Тони был страшно горд, что члены команды наконец-то начали обращаться к ДЖАРВИСу напрямую, а не спрашивали Тони, вынуждая его повторять запрос – словно он плоскогрудая версия Сигурни Уивер из "В поисках Галактики". Он покорно уставился на два экрана, спроектированных ДЖАРВИСом прямо перед ними.  


\- И что я должен увидеть?  


Клинт указал на маленькую тёмную фигурку среди многих других теней на здании через улицу.  


\- Вот здесь, - сказал он.  


Тони всмотрелся, но мог разглядеть только маленькую тёмную кляксу. Посылка в коробке или пакет мусора, или какой-нибудь бездомный нашёл себе уголок поуютнее, чтобы поспать, - это могло быть всё, что угодно.  


\- ДЖАРВИС, улучшишь?  


Картинка немного посветлела и стала резче, но клякса всё равно осталась кляксой. Стала больше похожей всё-таки на бездомного, а не на посылку, как казалось Тони, но он всё ещё не мог сказать ничего конкретного.  


\- Ладно, мне нужна подсказка.  


\- Я уверен, что это Барнс, - небрежно выдал Клинт, тем особым тоном, который всегда доводил Тони до озверина, и Клинту это было отлично известно. Сто процентов мстил за кофе.  


\- Как ты смог… Не-ет, на это я не поведусь, - отозвался Тони. – Насколько ты уверен?  


Клинт пожал плечами.  


\- Процентов на девяносто? – рискнул он. – Замечать мелкие детали – это вроде как моя фишка, Тони.  


Тони отмахнулся от оправданий, наблюдательности Клинта он доверял.  


\- Когда ты заметил?  


\- Около часа назад, - ответил Клинт. – Понаблюдал немного, чтобы убедиться, а потом вернулся и запросил снимки с камеры.  


\- ДЖАРВИС, вернёшь Кэпа на линию?  


После недолго паузы, ДЖАРВИС ответил:  


\- Простите, сэр, телефон капитана Роджерса, кажется, отключён.  


Тони хмыкнул.  


\- Да он просто издевается, вне зоны доступа _именно сейчас_ , серьёзно? А что Таша или Сэм, хоть кто-нибудь?  


\- Боюсь, что нет, сэр.  


\- Ну просто отлично, - проворчал Тони. – И как давно Барнс там ошивается, Джей?  


ДЖРАВИС не ответил сразу, и Клинт заинтересованно подался вперёд.  


\- ДЖАРВИС?  


\- Мои извинения, - сказал тот через несколько секунд. – Изучение всех записей камер безопасности занимает время, я пытаюсь вычислить дату первого визита.  


\- И каков результат? Не держи нас в напряжении, - поторопил Тони. Они с Клинтом уже буквально влипли друг в друга, ёрзая от нетерпения.  


\- Если мой анализ верен, - сказал ДЖАРВИС, - мистер Барнс подходит достаточно близко к Башне, чтобы я мог его заметить, уже приблизительно восемьдесят четыре дня, двенадцать часов и одиннадцать минут . С первого отмеченного появления.  


Он звучал несколько неуверенно, что означало высокую вероятность погрешности.  


\- Сукин сын, - выдохнул Тони, встречаясь взглядом с неожиданно серьёзными глазами Клинта. – Как ты умудрился не заметить его раньше, Джей?  


\- Он был достаточно осторожен, чтобы не действовать по одной и той же схеме, - извиняясь, ответил ДЖАРВИС. – В конце концов, за Башней многие наблюдают каждый день. А он никогда не попадался системе безопасности.  


Тони тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Клинту.  


\- Окей, жду предположений: он пытается найти Стива или уязвимость в системе безопасности? Или что вообще?  


Клинт фыркнул.

\- Если бы он планировал сюда вломиться, он бы уже это сделал. У тебя, конечно, хорошая охранная система, Тони, но Коулсон взломал её с помощью одного телефона. А мы говорим о Зимнем солдате.

\- Ага, конечно, - пробормотал Тони, даже не пытаясь возразить, что Коулсону, скорее всего, стало известно обо всех особенностях Башни Старка в тот же миг, как Пеппер подала прошение на строительство. – Конечно.  
Барнс наблюдал на Башней месяцами, но ничего не предпринимал. Ни по отношению к персоналу, который здесь работал, ни по отношению к Мстителям. Если он не планировал вламываться и донимать кого-то, то что ему было нужно?

Тони ненавидел загадки, к которым у него не было решений.

\- Ладно, - снова заговорил он. – Вот что мы сделаем. Я надену костюм и схожу поговорю с ним.

\- Тони, не думаю, что…

\- А ты будешь наблюдать за нами из своего любимого места, и если он что-то попробует устроить, ты увидишь.

\- А что ты думаешь…

\- И ради Бога, если он решит меня убить, подстрели его. Ну, знаешь, чем-нибудь несмертельным, чтобы Кэп снова не делал щенячьи глазки.

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – Клинт всё ещё сомневался.

\- Чёрт, нет, - сказал Тони. Встал и хлопнул в ладоши. – Что ж, вперёд.

По крайней мере, ночь для полётов была просто замечательная. Отличная видимость, чистое небо, никакого инопланетного вторжения в ближайшей перспективе. Как только костюм принял Тони в свои оберегающие объятия, он тут же спросил: "Как думаешь, в этот раз нам удастся его засечь, Джей?". 

\- Да, сэр, теперь у меня есть данные его биометрии и параметры лица для распознавания.

Секунду спустя ДЖАРВИС добавил:

\- Агент Бартон достиг вентиляционного выхода на сорок первом этаже, сэр.

Тони покачал головой.

\- Когда я сказал "любимое место", я имел ввиду крышу. Как думаешь, он знал об этом?

\- Не берусь предполагать, сэр, - ответил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони хмыкнул.

\- Мы готовы кутить?

\- И зажигать, сэр, - отозвался ДЖАРВИС, всем своим тоном выражая неприязнь к дурацким приколам Тони.

Тони взлетел и описал широкий круг, словно он по обыкновению патрулирует город и ищет волнения и беспорядки. В Квинсе, например. В Бронксе. Где угодно, но не на Манхеттене около Башни Мстителей. "Обычный полёт", - пробормотал он себе под нос, закладывая вираж поближе, словно он возвращается обратно в Башню. Он до последнего не хотел вызывать у Барнса подозрений, что именно он – конечная цель.

Но Барнс и не убегал. Не растворялся в тенях, чтобы снова стать призраком.

\- Соколиный глаз? – спросил Тони через тридцать секунд полёта.

\- С тех пор как ты вылетел, движения не было, - отчитался Клинт. – Держу его на прицеле на всякий случай, так что вперёд, делай что собирался.

\- Сэр, он наблюдает за нами, - сообщил ДЖАРВИС. На головной дисплей вывелось изображение Барнса, ДЖАРВИС был прав, казалось, что Барнс пялится прямо Тони в глаза.

Ну вот ни разу не стрёмно.

Плюс был в том, что скрываться больше не было смысла.

\- Ладно, - Тони решил, что его фирменное Героическое Приземление (ТМ) будет смотреться слишком агрессивно, слишком угрожающе, и вместо этого просто мягко скользнул вниз.

Барнс не двигался, даже когда Тони легко опустился на землю прямо перед ним (ну, насколько стадвадцатикилограммовая броня способна изобразить лёгкость, конечно). Они уставились друг на друга на долгое мгновение.

\- Оружие, Джей?

\- Я ничего не обнаружил, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Только его металлическая рука, по ней у меня нет информации. Но согласно рассказам капитана Роджерса, она дополняет и превосходит собственную силу вашего оппонента. Будьте осторожны, сэр.

\- Ну хоть ракет в неё не встроили, - подытожил Тони. – С этим уже можно работать. 

Он открыл лицевой щиток.

\- Барнс, - он постарался звучать обыденно. – Твоё сталкерство мне, конечно, льстит, но так больше продолжаться не может.

Вблизи взгляд Барнса был чистым и острым, не таким пустым, как на фото, где он обозревал сотни метров вокруг; нет, сейчас он был живым и пронзительным, почти сиял в свете электрического освещения.

\- Энтони Старк, - сказал он через мгновение, почти эмоционально. – Железный человек.

\- Эй, ты читаешь газеты! – Тони повеселел. – Это я. Слушай, если ты здесь из-за Стива…

Барнс буквально дёрнулся и отступил в тень за своей спиной.

\- Нет, - быстро сказал он. – Нет, я не… Нет.

\- Нет? – разум Тони лихорадочно метался; Барнс не выглядел так, словно собирается немедленно учинить расправу над всеми, кто попадётся под руку, но возможно он боится, что присутствие Роджерса сыграет роль спускового крючка для очередного убийственного порыва… Или это вина. Тони немного в этом разбирался.

\- Ну, это хорошо, - продолжил Тони. – Потому что Стива тут в любом случае нет.

\- Да, - согласился Барнс. – Я видел, как он покинул здание сегодня утром.

\- Ну, раз мы всё выяснили, может, зайдёшь внутрь?

Ответный взгляд Барнса был полон недоверия. В ухе напряжённо бубнел Клинт: "Старк, нет, плохая идея!".

\- Давай, - упрашивал Тони, игнорируя Клинта. – Стива не будет минимум пару недель, даже по телефону, а ты пока сможешь принять душ и поесть чего-нибудь не из консервной банки. Уверен, мы тебе даже отыщем подходящую одежду.

Барнс уставился на него. Ну, или продолжил пялиться. Искристые серые глаза скользили по лицу Тони – глаза, подбородок, губы, уши, губы, снова глаза – словно правдивость его слов можно было считать с его кожи.

\- Почему? – спросил он.

\- _Ты друг Стива_ , - не сказал Тони. Решил, что этот аргумент не прокатит.

\- _Безопаснее держать тебя в Башне, у всех на глазах_ , - это бы больше понравилось Клинту, но говорить такое Барнсу в лицо было бы слишком грубо, он ведь был так вежлив и на сегодняшний день даже ни разу не попытался Тони убить.

В конце концов Тони пожал плечами и улыбнулся Барнсу самой очаровательной и лихой улыбкой.

\- Я же эксцентричный миллиардер, мне не нужна причина, чтобы пригласить адски сексуального парня к себе домой.

Барнс фыркнул и отвернулся, но раньше Тони успел поймать намёк на улыбку. Вопреки распространённому мнению, Тони умел держать язык за зубами, когда ситуация того требовала. Он ждал, наблюдая за тем, как Барнс пытается договориться сам с собой.

Наконец тот снова фыркнул, и взгляд, которым он наградил Тони, был уже намного менее оценивающим, хоть и всё ещё насторожённым.

\- Ладно, - сказал Барнс. – Хорошо.


	3. Мистер Никто

_Баки_

Энтони Старк расхаживал по коридору, неловкий и шумный в своей ало-золотой броне. Этот человек сумел вложить больше выразительности в громоздкий летающий костюм – справедливости ради, броня всё же предназначалась для полёта, а не для ходьбы – чем топ-модель вкладывает в двенадцатисантиметровые шпильки. Солдата восхищала грациозность этого мужчины вне костюма точно так же, как и восхищали и очертания линий брони. Энтони Старк, инженерный гений, блистательный и эксцентричный. Сексуальный. У солдата дёрнулись уголки рта, и он тут же заподозрил девиантное поведение. Девиантное поведение наказывается болью. Улыбки недопустимы на миссии.

\- Вот так, Тонто*, - сказал Энтони Старк. – Этаж с повышенным уровнем секретности. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности.

Безопасность. Смешно. Безопасность для солдата не проблема. Солдат сжал губы ещё сильнее, так, что они превратились в тонкую болезненную линию на лице. Старк вскинул бровь, очевидно, ожидая ответ, или что-то похожее на ответ.

Солдат кивнул, потом решил пустить в дело свой ограниченный словарный запас.

\- Спасибо.

\- Прими душ, переоденься, поспи. Я скажу ДЖАРВИСу проводить тебя на кухню, если захочешь перекусить.

Солдат снова кивнул.

\- Душ, - сказал он. – Смена одежды. Еда. Принято.

\- Правильно, - Энтони Старк хлопнул металлическими ладонями с широкой улыбкой. – На этом я тебя оставлю.

 _Останься со мной_. Слова застревали на кончике его языка, почти произнесённые. _Не оставляй меня одного_. _Замечены отклонения в поведении_. Солдат заставил себя смотреть в сторону, смотреть вниз. Нужно было изображать нормальное поведение, нельзя было смотреть не моргая, хоть Старк и не был ни его куратором, ни его командиром, ни владельцем.

Солдат снял разгрузочный жилет и бросил его на пол. Синтетическую водолазку с кевларом сдёрнул через голову, стянул ботинки. Его руки легки на пояс, затеребили пряжку в попытках расстегнуть. Энтони Старк не двигался, его лукавое, резко очерченное лицо приобрело незнакомое выражение.

\- Тебе… - Энтони Старк сглотнул. – Тебе нужна медицинская помощь? И еда. Ты выглядишь так, как будто тебя голодом морили, а ведь у тебя, наверное, такой же метаболизм, как у Сосулькокэпа. Чёрт, когда ты вообще последний раз ел?

Солдат закрыл глаза, вспоминая.

\- Отчёт по миссии, день восемьдесят шестой: получен суп и хлеб в кухне для бездомных на Девятнадцатой. Женщина с кухни, называющая себя Эдди Смит, сказала "Ешь как следует". Еда приемлема в течение миссии для сохранения дееспособности Агента, при условии отсутствия рисков для проведения миссии. Опасности срыва миссии не предполагалось. Я ел.

Энтони Старк облизал нижнюю губу, выражение его глаза менялось необъяснимо. Был ли он зол? Солдат усилием воли подавил внутреннюю дрожь.

\- Какой… Какой день миссии сегодня?

\- Девяносто первый.

\- Ты не ел _пять дней_?

Ему нечего было ответить, он предоставил факты согласно запросу. Броня Железного человека взвизгнула серво-приводами и обнажила руку Энтони до локтя. Прекрасную, сильную руку, мозолистую, с пальцами, вымазанными в масле и машинной смазке. Старк взглядом попросил разрешения и легонько коснулся его обнажённой руки.

\- Душ, а потом я, чёрт подери, накормлю тебя. Боже мой. Кэп точно кого-нибудь прикончит. Меня в первую очередь, а потом…

\- Нет, - Баки накрыл ладонью ладонь Энтони. – Не сможет. Я ему не позволю.

Энтони Старк захлопнул рот, отчётливо стукнув зубами.

\- Чем дольше мы тут стоим, тем дольше ты остаёшься голодным.

***

Вода была потрясающе горячей, обжигала кожу; ему не было так тепло с тех пор, как… Солдат даже не помнил, когда ему было достаточно тепло. Каждый раз, очнувшись от крио-сна, он неделями не мог вытравить холод из своего тела, даже когда база располагалась в местах поприятнее, чем северные окраины Сибири. И даже в мягком и тёплом климате холод всё равно оставался глубоко в его костях, расползался вдоль позвоночника.

Однажды у него было задание во Флориде, потом его отправляли всё южнее и южнее, так долго, что он был вне установке почти семь недель – немыслимый срок. Когда его снова отозвали назад, боль от возвращения была настолько мучительной, что заморозили его с криком на губах. Куратор, который разбудил его, Александр Лукин, сделал полароидный снимок и повесил его в в помещении лаборатории, прямо напротив кресла, чтобы развлечь себя. Та миссия была по-настоящему ужасна, Лукин бесконечно издевался над Агентом. Каждый снимок в маленькой коллекции Лукина болью отзывался в груди солдата, словно реальные пули, душил тоской, как настоящий дым.

На одном из изображений был и Стив, вспомнил солдат, и дёрнулся от этого от этого воспоминания так, что душ окатил водой всё вокруг. Стив был такой, как в детстве – тощий и хрупкий, но улыбался широко. На другом фото – уцелевший снимок с войны - Капитан Америка, взгляд направлен в цель. Множество фотографий, все - жертвы Зимнего солдата. Лукин любил листать свой альбом, вспоминая события каждого снимка вместе с сидящим в кресле Агентом, пока техники колдовали над металлической рукой, а медики – над живым телом.

\- А эту ты помнишь? – спрашивал Лукин, держа перед ним фото. – Она кричала, когда ты стрелял в неё?

Солдат не отвечал. Но этого от него и не ждали.

Тёплая вода окружала его кожу, но дрожь неудержимо склонила его на колени, уткнула в плитку лбом, и мыльные потёки стекали с волос на лицо, мешая дышать. Он всё ждал, когда вода начнёт леденеть, но она всё не холодела.

В конце концов солдат нашёл в себе силы встать. Он всё ещё дрожал, хотя кожа его рук покраснела и распухла от высокой температуры. Он грубо вытер себя полотенцем и оставил волосы капать водой.

Зеркало было затуманено конденсатом, в тусклом отражении сам солдат выглядел едва различимой тенью, безвестной, неопознанной. Он провёл живой рукой по зеркалу, очищая стекло, но лицо, которое там появилось, он не знал более.

\- Кто, на хрен, такой этот Баки? – спросил он у отражения. Но стекло снова зарастало туманом, безмолвное и безответное.

Солдат обнаружил одежду, не его. Кто-то приходил в комнату, неизвестный и неуслышанный, пока солдат умывался, забрал его разгрузочный жилет и ботинки, оставил бледно-розовую футболку с бессмысленным мультяшным принтом на груди и свободные чёрные домашние штаны. Солдат натянул это всё на голое тело, неизвестный не оставил ему нижнего белья или носков в комплекте с вещами.

Ковёр был странно мягкими и успокаивающим под его голыми ступнями.

\- Энтони Старк, - пробормотал солдат себе под нос. Он не ожидал ничего подобного, вовсе нет. Он видел этого человека и раньше, много раз, его лицо, нелепую бородку, взъерошенные волосы, язвительную ухмылку. Но ничто не могло подготовить его ко встрече с Энтони Старком, с его хитрым и в то же время чувственным лицом, подвижным ртом, напоминающим обо всех смертных грехах разом, с его смешливыми карими глазами теплого кофейного оттенка, такими живыми… Ничто не могло подготовить к откровенной обеспокоенности на лице Энтони, как и к тому, что всё это будет направлено на него. Энтони был… Солдат прокрутил слово в своей голове несколько раз, чувствуя, что оно подходит не до конца, но был не в силах отыскать что-то более соответствующее: _красивым_.

Солдат дрожал, с его волос капало на чистую футболку, и от прохладного кондиционируемого воздуха у него бежали мурашки по коже, от затылка и выше к голове.

Или, быть может, дело было вовсе не в кондиционере.

***

\- Мистер Барнс, - голос раздался прямо с потолка, чёткий и чистый. Британский акцент. Солдат не стал смотреть вверх, ему случалось следовать голосам ниоткуда. Ему попадались достаточно робкие кураторы – или те, что видели, как именно кончил их предшественник, не сумевший обеспечить солдату должный присмотр – часто выбиравшие такое же способ общения, через динамики и громкую связь. Мистер Барнс. Ещё одно имя, которым эти люди обозначали солдата. Кажется, он встречал его среди музейных экспозиций, когда пытался выяснить, кем же на самом деле был Стив.

Ещё одно имя, которое предстоит отслеживать. Он раздражённо выдохнул; ну правда, кому вообще нужно больше двух имён? Уж точно не солдату. Но поскольку в комнате больше никого не было, голос мог обращаться только к нему.

\- Да, - сказал он, голос, видимо, ожидал ответа. Всё было… по-другому. Раньше солдату отдавали приказы и ожидали безоговорочного повиновения. Говорить от него не требовалось.

\- Я ДЖАРВИС, система безопасности Башни.

Солдат быстро обежал комнату глазами, эта спальня была частью апартаментов, в которые его привёл Энтони Старк. Он не заметил сходу ни двусторонних зеркал, ни камер, но в комнате хватало бесполезных безделушек, в которые можно было бы спрятать систему наблюдения; куча завитушек и дерева с богатой текстурой – тут могли скрываться тысячи крошечных камер.

\- Мистер Старк предположил, что вы уже закончили и, возможно, захотите присоединиться к нему за ужином?

Солдат жадно кивнул. Не из-за еды, ему случалось голодать и более длительный период. Чтобы по-настоящему заметить отсутствие пищи, чтобы начала страдать его функциональность, должно пройти как минимум десять дней. Но увидеть Энтони снова, знать, что он в безопасности, - это была его цель. Его… миссия. Это будет хорошо.

\- Если вам будет угодно проследовать за моими указателям, сэр, - сказал ДЖАРВИС, - я отведу вас в столовую.

За крепко сжатыми зубами у него теснился миллион вопросов; _замечены отклонения в поведении_. Невозможно было сдержать абсолютно все. Было ли это следствием отсутствия кураторов? ( _Ещё один вопрос!_ ) Это необходимо, сказал он себе. Ему придётся импровизировать. Успех миссии зависит от взаимодействия между Энтони Старком и Агентом. Успех миссии зависит от доверия Энтони Старка к Агенту. Солдат задрожал от нетерпения, предвкушая… что-то. _Замечены отклонения в поведении_.

Лифт спускался. Когда двери открылись, воздух наполнился богатыми ароматами еды, пьянящими и восхитительно аппетитными. Желудок солдата голодно заурчал. Он нахмурился; ему не стоит казаться слишком оголодавшим, так недалеко и до _жалоб_. Даже когда солдат сообщал о ранах и повреждениях, это было исключительно технически, обезличенно, никаких данных об уровне боли, только о степени повреждения функциональности. Тем не менее, солдату не удавалось заставить себя не хотеть еду, которая пахла так потрясающе, не желать её с голодом, вышедшим за грань просто физического. _Замечены отклонения в поведении_.

\- …если бы я искал для тебя подходящее описание в учебнике зоологии, это было бы что-то между дятлом и бараном!

\- Что-то я такого в учебниках не припомню, - ответил голос Энтони Старка. – И уж поверь мне, я себя достаточно часто гуглю. Чаще всего я вижу "блистательный эгоист", "нарцисс" и "плебой".

\- Ты правда думаешь, что успеешь влезть в костюм? – сказал другой мужчина. Солдат снова вдохнул, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору, больше сосредоточенный на опознании аромата, разливавшегося в воздухе. Белок, скорее всего красное мясо. Хлеб. Масло. Острая томатная паста.

Слово просочилось из туманных тайников его разума: _чизбургер_.

\- А ты не думай, что даже с твоим вниманием к деталям, Аполлон, - сказал Энтони с очевидным сарказмом, - ты имеешь достаточное представление о моей скорости реакции. К тому же, внедрение в стан врага и удар в спину не в его стиле. Если бы он хотел чьей-то смерти, мы бы уже занимались похоронами.

"Аполлон" раздражённо выдохнул.

\- Твоими похоронами, Старк.

\- Слушай, у него даже оружия с собой нет, и…

\- Откуда тебе знать?

\- Да парень не помнит даже само понятие скромности, - сказал Энтони. – Он разделся догола прямо у меня на глазах. И я уже отправил его одежду, чтобы её… сожгли, пожалуй.

\- Ой, правда? – "Аполлон" захихикал. – Правда, что говорят о суперсолдатах? Сыворотка _всё_ улучшает?

\- Тебе что, двенадцать лет?

\- Так что, ты не рассмотрел? – последовала долгая пауза, и "Аполлон" начал смеяться. – Рассмотрел! Ещё как рассмотрел!

\- Заткнись, Бартон.

Солдат заколебался перед дверью, неуверенный, стоит ли ему входить, пока разговор о нём не закончился, но запахи подтолкнули его вперёд: горячий жир, и жареная картошка, и соль. " _Фри_ ", - прошептал его разум, что бы это ни было. Наверное он знал это, миллион лет назад, в другой жизни.

Хоть его нос и гнал солдата к еде, глаза его словно магнитом притянуло к Энтони.

Больше не скрытый бронёй, Энтони был одет в чёрную безрукавку и тесные чёрные джинсы с массивным ремнём. У его ног стоял ало-золотой чемоданчик. Энтони сидел, прислонившись к столу, поза отлично подчёркивала его узкие бёдра и длинные ноги. Солдату поза понравилась, но он не мог сообразить, почему. У Энтони в руке была едва ли четверть чизбургера; остальное было уже во рту, он прожевал, сглотнул, а затем облизал жир c пальцев.

Солдат… Баки… не мог отвести от него глаз. Что-то свернулось у него в животе как змея, сжалось внутри. Он закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Что-то рвалось у него изо рта, низкий стон.

Энтони поднял глаза на звук и улыбнулся.

\- Эй, вот ты где! Думал, ты решишь остаться в ванной на ночь. Давай, тут… Стоп, я вас не представил. Где мои манеры? ДЖАРВИС, где мои манеры?

\- Понятия не имею, сэр, - ответил голос с потолка. – Я не видел их с тех пор, как вы убирали у себя под кроватью, а это уже несколько десятков лет как не случалось.

Энтони эту дерзость проигнорировал.

\- Давай, Барнс, кончай торчать в дверях и поздоровайся с Клинтом.

Солдат обратил внимание на другого присутствующего, он знал его по своим наблюдениям: Клинт Бартон, он же Соколиный глаз. Не улучшенный, по всем отчётам, но почти равный самому солдату по снайперским способностям – а может и превосходящий, если с любимым оружием.

\- В общем, это Клинт, местный циник, пессимист, эксперт по доисторическому оружию и по современной боли в моей заднице. Клинт, познакомься, это сержант Джеймс Барнс, он же Медвежонок Баки, он же Зимний солдат, он же Терминатор…

\- Сэр, - вмешался ДЖАРВИС самым рафинированным своим голосом, приберегаемым для напоминалок, - мистер Барнс будет чувствовать себя более комфортно, если вы сядете с ним за стол, а не будете метаться вокруг как разогнавшаяся Румба**.

\- Это было больно, Джей, очень больно, - сказал Энтони, но звучало это скорее весело, чем расстроенно, и скользнул за стол с невыразимой грацией. Схватил сразу три бургера из пакета на столе, развернул их и уложил на тарелку, а потом показал на пустой стул рядом с собой. – Вот, Барнс, садись; нам предстоит нарастить немало мяса на твоих костях.

Солдат беспрекословно уселся на указанное место. Посмотрел на еду; было ли ему на самом деле разрешено её брать? Или это какая-то проверка? Он не проявлял признаков сбоя в функционировании, но Энтони ранее выказывал беспокойство…

\- У нас тут без церемоний, - сказал Энтони. – О, ради святого пениса, ешь! Мне голодно даже смотреть на тебя, - сказал Энтони. Приказал.

Солдат послушно взял один из бургеров. Энтони казался сердитым. Но не на солдата, так он решил. Гнев был направлен куда-то вовне. На голод солдата? Энтони Старк был зол на _часть солдата_? Как странно. Уголок его рта дрогнул. _Замечены отклонения в поведении_.

Первый укус был медленным, пробным. Это был бы не первый раз, когда его пытались отравить. Сыворотка в его теле позволяла этим попыткам оставаться безуспешными, но иногда яд на краткое время выводил его из строя. И это всегда было очень больно, хотя не то что бы это имело значение, разумеется.

Чизбургер, кажется, был всё-таки не отравлен; он не смог различить ни один из специфических запахов распространённых ядов. Жирный сок потёк по подбородку. Мясо было горячим, сочным, свежим, а булочка мягкой. Горчица взрывалась миллионом оттенков остроты на языке. Его обычное питание, состоявшее из протеиновых батончиков, витаминных добавок и питательных смесей, было пресным, безвкусным. Всего лишь топливо. А это…

Остальные бургеры были съедены буквально в один укус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тонто — вымышленный персонаж, спутник Одинокого рейнджера, вместе с ним появлявшийся в большом количестве американских телевизионных вестернов, радиопостановок и романов.  
> **Рубма (Roomba) - робот-пылесос, разработанный и продаваемый компанией iRobot. Выглядит как толстенький диск, ползающий по полу. На Ютубе множество видео, как на пылесосе катают кошек и прочих животных, очень забавно)
> 
> И-и-и, вот тут можно начинать читать [парный текст](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8659744). Сверяйтесь с таймингом, чтобы не запутаться)


	4. Потраченные годы

_Тони_

Барнс жадно проглотил бургеры, почти не отвлекаясь на дыхание, а потом снова застыл. Положил руки на колени, упёрся взглядом в край тарелки и ни миллиметром дальше. На картошку фри он не смотрел. Он не смотрел на неё так старательно, что это было почти больно.

Господи. Тони встал, не в силах это более выносить.

\- Клинт, будь добр, подели картошку на всех. Ну, знаешь, согласно безумным особенностям метаболизма. А я пока принесу попить.

Барнс не дёрнулся, когда Тони прошёл мимо него на кухню, но напрягся всем телом, и Тони не мог с уверенностью сказать, была ли это готовность к удару или к самозащите.

Это просто доводило до бешенства.

Барнс вел себя как машина: на действия он был способен, но, очевидно ожидал… разрешения? _приказов_? …прежде, чем выполнить даже простые задания. ДАМ-И проявлял больше инициативы, Господи Боже. И эти торчащие рёбра, это безразличие на лице, и этот равнодушный доклад о том, что он не ел _пять дней!_

Тони упёрся в барную стойку обеими руками и уронил голову; молчал, но в воздухе явно витали грязные ругательства.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Клинт низким, едва слышным шёпотом с расчётом на то, что его услышит только Тони. Впрочем, если слух у Барнса был такой же, как у Стива, надеяться на это не стоило.

\- Конечно я, блядь, не в порядке, - выплюнул Тони. – Ты его вообще видел?

\- Ага, - сказал Клинт, шаркнул ногами об пол, а потом опёрся о стойку рядом с Тони. – Ага, видел.

Тони повернул голову и теперь блестел на Клинта глазами поверх плеча.

\- Всё ещё думаешь, что забрать его сюда было плохой идеей?

Клинт фыркнул.

\- Я всё ещё думаю, что это была глупая идея. Но это не значит, что неправильная.  
Он скрестил руки на груди (и да, несмотря на засилье суперлюдей, бицепсы у Клинта тоже были ничего) и глубоко вздохнул.

\- То, что он сейчас такой послушный, не значит, что он таким и останется, Тони. Более того, я абсолютно уверен, что долго это не продлится.

\- Я знаю, - Тони устало потёр лицо, а затем нервно постучал по груди, чувствуя внутри вибрацию. – Но я ведь не могу просто прогнать его отсюда!

\- Нет, думаю, не можешь, - Клинт помолчал секунду. – Пожалуй, я могу попробовать связаться с Нат, поделиться новостями.

Тони решительно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Не сейчас. Он не хочет, чтобы Кэп о нём знал, и не думаю, что есть немедленная потребность нарушать радиомолчание. Он вообще может запросто испугаться и исчезнуть ещё до того, как они вернутся.

\- Хорошо, но что будет, когда они закончат? Что, если он так и не захочет видеть Кэпа?

Тони подумал об этом, потом пожал плечами.

\- Маловато информации, чтобы взвешивать за и против, - он заставил себя выпрямиться и полезть в холодильник за газировкой. – Прямо сейчас я строю планы не дальше завтрашнего утра.

Он бедром захлопнул дверцу холодильника и понёс добычу к обеденному столу.

\- Итак, напитки! Газировка полна калорий, но рискну предположить, что тебе сейчас всё пригодится, так что пей.

Тони поставил пару банок перед Барнсом, не особенно заморачиваясь, что именно принёс. Клинт последовал за ним, обогнул стул и прислонился к самой дальней от Барнса стене.

Тони был абсолютно уверен, что Клинт сейчас в режиме боевой готовности, и если бы нашёл, куда забраться, чтобы наблюдать с высоты, то немедленно бы это проделал.

Если Барнс и уловил что-то из кухонного обмена мнениями, то виду не подал. Открыл ближайшую банку и принялся пить с плотно зажмуренными глазами, словно это было лекарство.

\- Жажда замучила? – сказал Тони. Он снова уселся на стул и приготовился услышать ещё одно заявление, которого слышать не хотел. – Давненько не пил?

Барнс покончил с банкой и опустил её на стол. Покачал головой.

\- Регулярное употребление воды необходимо для соблюдения минимальных стандартов производительности, - сказал он.

Это всё ещё звучало как заученный доклад, даже если он и не давал грёбанный отчёт по миссии. 

\- В городе много воды в свободном доступе. Совсем недавно я выпил предположительно около полулитра воды из крана в центре розничной торговли.

\- Ты пил из раковины в общественном туалете, - ровно произнёс Тони.

Барнс кивнул и подхватил со стола вторую газировку, выданную им.

\- Чувак, - сказал Клинт, - если будешь их так глотать, заработаешь…

\- ИК! – глаза Барнса распахнулись по-мультяшному широко, и он зажал рот свободной – металлической – рукой.

\- …икоту, - кривовато закончил Клинт.

_\- ИК!_

Тони разразился смехом, так внезапно, что сдержаться просто не получилось. Это было так нелепо – Зимний солдат, самый страшный убийца столетия, – сидел здесь с мокрой головой, в смехотворной розовой футболке и _икал_. Однажды вырвавшись, смех всё не утихал, давая волю стрессу, страху и гневу последних часов; Тони не мог остановиться. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что вот-вот сможет перевести дыхание и взять себя в руки, очередное убийственное "Ик!" вырывалось из Барнса, и Тони снова выносило. Клинт тоже засмеялся через мгновение, но больше над самим Тони – и тот даже не мог его за это винить.

Каждый раз, когда Тони поднимал голову, вытирая слёзы и надеясь, что уж сейчас-то сможет вернуть себе спокойствие, Барнс смотрел на него, его круглые глаза наконец вернулись к нормальной форме, а затем сощурились, обзаведясь в уголках тонкой паутинкой морщинок. И Тони подумал – а что, если за этой металлической рукой Барнс на самом деле скрывает настоящую улыбку? И отрезвило его именно то, что он вдруг захотел видеть эту улыбку почаще.

\- Окей, - сказал он, в груди всё ещё болело от хохота. – Дышим. Дышать я могу. Так как твоя газировка?

\- Сладкая, - сказал Барнс, глядя на пустую банку, и снова икнул. Икота, кажется, его совсем не напрягала; он не пытался использовать народные методы (которые ещё не помогли никому и ни разу, но люди всё равно почему-то пробовали их снова и снова) – задержка дыхания, глотание боком, вот это вот всё.

\- Да, она такая. Что ж, хорошо, ты вымылся и поел… Всё ещё голодный? Или хочешь вздремнуть?

Барнс нахмурился, подвигал банку из под газировки, проверяя, осталось ли в ней что-то.

\- Ещё? – Тони усмехнулся и подтолкнул к нему ещё одну банку через стол. – Вперёд, бери что надо.

Отдалённый километровым расстоянием, этот взгляд был как-то более комфортным. Но сейчас Барнс сидел вблизи и смотрел пристально, пронзительно.

\- Протокол миссии позволяет? – спросил, словно это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он теребил кольцо на крышке банки, снова ожидая блядского разрешения.

\- Миссия… - Тони бросил взгляд на Клинта, тот пожал плечами и одновременно кивнул, что бы это ни значило. - Да, протокол позволяет, - ответил Тони, внезапно почувствовав себя измотанным. Потёр виски. – Протокол миссии гласит, что ты ешь, если проголодаешься, пьёшь когда испытываешь жажду. Всё, что есть на кухне, всё твоё. Если там нет имени Нат. Тогда уж твоя жизнь в её руках.

\- Чёрная Вдова. Опасна, да, - кивнул Барнс, затем встал так внезапно, что это смотрелось как глюк в игре, когда персонаж перемещается из точки в точку без связующей анимации; Тони подпрыгнул от удивления. Барнс прошёл к холодильнику и открыл дверцу, заскользил взглядом по содержимому, изучая. Он перемещал еду бережно, быстро, открывал контейнеры, чтобы рассмотреть и понюхать. Вытащил несколько кусочков сыра, выложил их на барную стойку, потом достал пору яблок, надрезанную дыню, обёрнутую в плёнку, и упаковку греческого йогурта, который вертел в руках, пока не нашёл этикетку с информацией о пищевой ценности.

Тони наклонился вперёд, наблюдая, как Барнс сгребает еду, улыбка изогнула край его рта.

\- Обмен веществ прям как у Стива, - рассеянно сказал он Клинту. – Ну, как он нам об этом втирает, по крайней мере.

\- Да ладно, совсем не удивительно, - ответил Клинт. – Всё, что Стив и Нат нам рассказывали о сыворотке, указывает на то, что энергию для повышенной мощи надо откуда-то брать.

\- Каждый раз я думаю, что уже разобрался в быте суперкачков, - сказал Тони, не отводя глаз от Барнса, - и ты снова вываливаешь что-то новенькое. 

\- Держу тебя в тонусе, - пропел Клинт, а потом внезапно напрягся. – Тони.

А Барнс тем временем нашёл в ящике широкий поварской нож. Прокрутил его пальцами, серво-приводы в руке тихо жужжали, перестраиваясь в простых движениях.

\- Расслабься, Китнисс, - вздохнул Тони. – Если бы он хотел нас убить, то проявлял бы эти навыки не на кухне.

Поварской нож танцевал в пальцах Барнса, перепрыгивал из одной руки в другу, вращался, бликовал грозной красотой в резком освещении кухни. Он подхватил одно из яблок, подбросил на высоту плеча и поймал лезвием ножа. За пару быстрых, безупречных движений снял шкурку, одной тончайшей длинной спиралью, и стряхнул в мусорку. Мгновением позже нашинковал фрукт идеальными полумесяцами, выложил на тарелку и накрыл каждый кусочек яблока полоской сыра, поймал вырезанную сердцевину локтем и чётко отправил вслед за шкуркой.

Тони смотрел это представление с чувством глубокого удивления. Это не было механическим приготовлением еды для поддержания жизни. Это было… умение, и гордость от этого умения, и радость от его использования. Это было даже - ну, если бы лицо у Барнса было чуть поживее – почти игриво.

\- Что ж, если захочешь уйти на пенсию с поприща убийств и шпионажа, мы, пожалуй, сможем подыскать тебе местечко в японском ресторане.

Рот Барнса снова дёрнулся, уголки слегка приподнялись, но потом он снова закусил нижнюю губу. Показалась кровь, но исчезла быстрым движением языка.

\- Точно не с этим ножом, - сказал он. Вернулся к столу и подал Тони нож на вытянутых руках, словно рыцарь.

Тони восхищённо засмеялся, и даже позабавленный Клинт усмехнулся, несмотря на всю свою насторожённость.

\- Это бросает на нас тень, - провозгласил Тони, осторожно забирая нож. – Заслуженную, надо признать. Боже, при таком количестве высококвалифицированных специалистов по оружию, нам стоило бы содержать кухонные ножи в большем порядке.

Барнс собрал закуски и вернулся к своему стулу. Ел сыр с яблоками без спешки, по-видимому, утолив самый острый голод гамбургерами и картошкой.

Съев половину яблока, он замер, затем подтолкнул тарелку ближе к Тони.

\- Это… допустимо? Если нет… - Барнс покраснел светлым кирпичным оттенком, его пальцы отстукивали по краю тарелки нервный ритм, растерянно и взволнованно.

Тони нахмурился и снова взглянул на Клинта в поисках поддержки, но Клинт, кажется, был не менее озадачен.

\- Допустимо… что? Делиться едой? Это общая кухня, совместное пользование – основной принцип.

Барнс беспокойно смотрел в сторону, не останавливая взгляд ни на чём конкретно, его щёки покраснели ещё сильнее. Тони осторожно взял с тарелки кусочек яблока с сыром и откусил. Это было отличное сочетание – сладкое яблоко и острый сыр.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он сквозь укус.

\- Общая, - сказал Барнс, покатав слово на языке, словно был не уверен, как оно чувствуется. – Используется каждым членом группы. Или принадлежит всем в сообществе.

\- Именно, - согласился Тони. Смотрел, как Барнс берёт ещё один кусок яблока, и ждал, что последует дальше.

\- В данном случае, - встрял Клинт, удивив Тони, - это значит "Мстители". Или "наши друзья". 

Его голос был мягким, спокойным и обычным, но глаза всё ещё цепко следили за Барнсом, словно лазерный прицел.

Барнс сжал челюсти, и звук заскрипевших зубов прозвучал в унисон с жужжанием серво-приводов в металлической руке. Тони резко почувствовал себя неуютно.

\- Нет… Не… Я не… Я… Отклонения в поведении. Необходима импровизация. Нет приказов. Нет контрприказов, - он дышал тяжело, вдыхал носом и выдыхал через рот, борясь с идеей, пытаясь прогнать её, вытолкнуть из головы. – Агенту не требуются _друзья_.

\- Хорошо, может и нет, - сказал Тони, сам едва удерживаясь, чтобы тоже не начать скрипеть зубами. – Но тебе больше не нужно быть… Агентом. Ты ведь это понимаешь? У Баки Барнса есть как минимум один чертовски хороший друг, который готов… - Тони в последний момент оборвал себя, едва не сказав "руку отдать", - буквально на всё, чтобы помочь тебе. Ну и остальные, конечно, тоже. Мы все следуем за Стивом, так или иначе.

Барнс дёрнулся прочь со стула, тарелка с грохотом рухнула на пол, разлетаясь на тысячу мелких осколков. Он опустился на колени, опёрся о линолеум, замер, пытаясь справиться с дыханием.

\- Не... не… Нет, нет, нет. Агент.

Тони бросился к нему, но Клинт жёстко схватил его за руку и отдёрнул назад.

\- Нет, Тони, - прошипел он, - Барнс нестабилен.

Тони дёрнул руку к себе, пытаясь освободиться, но Клинт даже не сдвинулся.

\- Серьёзно, я проходил через это с Наташей. Я знаю, о чём говорю. Дай ему минуту, - настаивал он.

Тони раздражённо выдохнул и потянулся в сторону Барнса, насколько позволяла хватка Клинта.

\- Ты не Агент, - подчеркнуто твёрдо сказал он, чётким, уверенным тоном. – Больше никогда.

Барнс свернулся в комок, обнял себя руками, с живой ладони текла кровь – последствия разбитой тарелки.

\- Первичный протокол миссии… защищать Энтони Старка. Без ограничений. Продолжать. Энтони Старк. Я… _Барнс_ , - он выдавил собственное имя со смесью тоски и отвращения.

Тони и Клинт оба замерли.

\- Защищать? – пробормотал Клинт. – Но как это вообще…

\- Не знаю, птицеголовый, но, очевидно, причинять мне вред он не собирается. Пусти! – Тони оттолкнул Клинта, высвобождаясь, и кинулся через комнату к дрожащему Барнсу. Протянул руку, но потом отдёрнул, сомневаясь.

\- Барнс, - сказал он мягко. – Всё нормально. Всё в порядке. Всё будет хорошо.


	5. Проблемы – это мой бизнес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, эта глава рождалась в муках, она слегка невнятная в оригинале и с кучей незнакомых мне явлений и понятий. Но дальше должно быть легче)

_Баки_

Солдат смотрел вверх сквозь завесу волос, уставившись на лицо Энтони как мертвец на врата Рая. Словно не видел ничего ранее, слепец, обретший зрение, глухой, впервые услышавший звук дождя. Рука Энтони поднялась и прикоснулась к нему, прикоснулась к Агенту, к солдату, не для наказания или по необходимости, а из сочувствия. К _нему_. _Баки Барнсу_. "Энтони Старк".

Солдат словно по щелчку пришёл в себя; пол был усеян фарфоровыми осколками, не опасными, по большей части, но… _защищать Тони Старка_. Он быстро смёл осколки металлической рукой – его даром, его оружием, его смертельным союзником – чтобы убедиться, что у Энтони будет возможность пройти. 

Солдат боролся со словами, застрявшими в горле. Он задохнётся, если не скажет их, умрёт прямо здесь, жаждая глотка воздуха, жаждая силы преодолеть эту нужду, подавляемую так долго.

\- Я… Я – Баки Барнс.

Он ждал привычной вспышки, борьбы, ждал боли и скручивающей агонии стираемых воспоминаний, ждал… чего-то. Он не знал, не хотел знать, но… его сердце билось слишком быстро, выше нормальных показателей; он умирал? Здесь? На полу? Его сердце колотилось, лёгкие горели от воздуха, его…

_Замечены отклонения в поведении._

Губы Энтони изогнулись в ещё одной улыбке, несмотря на неуверенность, притаившуюся в глубине его глаз.

\- Да, это ты, - сказал он мягко. Уверенно. Словно это вот так просто, словно это имя не отравлено ядом, не закалено огнём и клинком. Словно солдат просто мог протянуть руку и присвоить его себе.

Расстояние до кончиков пальцев Энтони – это был путь в миллион миль, целая жизнь, целая вечность. А он сам был словно тот муравей на резиновой струне*, которая растягивается быстрее, чем он успевает бежать, и он преодолевает кусок, потом ещё кусок, а цель всё не становится ближе.

Но ничего не происходит. И никогда не случится больше – не здесь, не… не на Общей Кухне. Здесь не бывает ни кураторов, ни миссий.

Баки сел на пятки, оставшись на коленях у ног Энтони, и протянул руку вверх. 

И громко всхлипнул, когда ладонь Энтони сжала его ладонь.

\- Вот так, - сказал Энтони. Теперь он не улыбался, его голос был спокойным и обнадёживающим, но в глазах бушевала буря эмоций. Тони встал, и потянул Баки за собой. – Всё хорошо, вот так. Давай встанем.

Клинт откашлялся.

\- Найди ему бинты, ради всего святого. Он выглядит так, словно его с креста сняли.

Энтони усмехнулся, но от лица Баки взгляда не отвёл.

\- По одному за раз, ладно? Дай ему секунду перевести дыхание, кровью он истечь не успеет.

Баки почти закатил глаза, но сдержался. Он сглотнул, тяжело, болезненно, ком в горле ощущался просто огромным, словно он арбуз проглотил. Боком.  
\- Всё будет… нормально, - мягко, и даже не вопросительно. – Нужны… протоколы миссии. Шумит в голове. Я… пожалуйста?

Энтони снова нахмурился, неразличимо пошевелил губами, - Баки не смог разобрать слов. Потом он вздохнул, морщинки на его лбу разгладились, а потом кивнул.

\- Ладно, хорошо, мы придумаем тебе какие-нибудь протоколы. Что-то, что справится с этим шумом.

\- А давайте-ка поставим "Не убивать Клинта" в начало списка, - просемафорил Клинт с другого конца стола.

Энтони с некоторым раздражением выдохнул, но его губы всё ещё не покидала улыбка. Он улыбался… доброжелательно?..

\- Никаких убийств, полный запрет, - согласился Энтони. – Ну, по крайней мере, пока тебя самого не пытаются убить. Но и тогда хотя бы сделай вид, что пытаешься вести переговоры. Из тюрьмы люди говорят намного словоохотливее, чем из могилы.

Энтони отрешённо побарабанил пальцами по груди.

\- Забота о себе – это в первую очередь, давай сделаем её основной частью протоколов. Ешь, пей, принимай душ, спи, и делай прочие важные штуки, которые я сам не очень-то соблюдаю.

Параметры миссии были незнакомы, но они утихомирили гневное жужжание в голове. Баки склонил голову, подтверждая, и медленно поднялся на ноги, не опираясь на руку Энтони, почти не касаясь… как бы ему ни хотелось. _Замечены отклонения в поведении_. "Ой, да ладно, - зарычал кто-то в глубине его разума, - я, блядь, заметил грёбанные отклонения, заткнись, наконец!". 

Он подцепил голой ногой стул, подтащил его ближе и легонько толкнул в него Энтони.

\- Ждите, - сказал он.

Клинт коротко, резко хмыкнул, но Баки не понял, почему. Это было _незначительно_. Когда он изучал доступную еду, ему попадался нужный шкаф, он помнил, такие были в кухнях, тогда, раньше… а, вот! Метёлка и совок. Баки поднял несколько крупных осколков руками, а остальные смёл в совок несколькими резкими короткими взмахами.

\- Я… обычно не такой неловкий, - сказал он. – Вы не поранились? 

Энтони покачал головой, надменно игнорируя хихиканье Клинта в другом конце комнаты.

\- Неа, мои ноги в полном порядке. Но может мы тебя почистим и перевяжем, что скажешь?

Баки провёл быструю проверку, закрыв глаза; порезы на ладонях, поверхностные. Рана на задней части шеи… глубже. Не опасно, но осколок тарелки вошёл под кожу сильнее, когда он его растревожил. Кровь стекала вниз по шее. Это не боевое окружение; его кровь могут собрать, сохранить. Использовать. Баки резко вздохнул, испуганный этой мыслью.

Энтони не позволит… Не даст использовать его подобным образом. Не даст?

Протокол миссии: самообеспечение. И остальные вещи, которые никогда не соблюдаются.

\- Да, Энтони, - сказал Баки, прислоняя метёлку к стене. – Самообеспечение. Принято. 

 

* * * 

Маленькая клиника пахла анестетиком, этот слабый запах почти парализовал его. Как… как он может позволить себе войти – без приказа? Не… Его металлическая рука вцепилась в дверной косяк. Энтони не заметил и пошёл дальше, и… – _защищать Энтони Старка_ – его рука из плоти и крови схватила Энтони, удержала от того, чтобы войти, подставить себя под угрозу.

\- Что такое, лютик? – спросил Энтони, легкомысленный тон совершенно не соответствовал искреннему беспокойству на его лице.

Интерьер утопал в неясном полумраке. Тени скрывались по углам, опасные тени, обещающие забвение и агонию; они разделят его разум колкими ледяными пальцами, вырвут эти прекрасные моменты из него и выбросят словно мусор.

Грудь Баки горела огнём, горела от недостатка воздуха, он не мог дышать, не мог…

\- Исполнять… готов… готов к… м-м-м-м… - он не имеет права сопротивляться, не имеет права бороться, он должен…

\- Эй, нет, - быстро сказал Энтони. – Баки. Всё в порядке. Это не… Мы можем туда не ходить.

Он попятился от дверей клиники, аккуратно увлекая Баки за собой. – Мы не идём, ладно, у меня в мастерской есть кое-что для первой помощи, мы тебя там подлатаем.

Баки шарахнулся от дверей, оставляя глубокие борозды в металлической раме. Вцепился в поддерживающую руку Энтони, позволил себе обернуться вокруг него во внезапном, шокирующем объятии. Баки уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Энтони, глубоко вдыхая запах, которой не был, ни резким, ни лекарственным: специи и парфюмерия, пот и металл.

Энтони изумлённо замер – как и должен был, ведь Баки вёл себя совершенно неадекватно ( _замечены отклонения в поведении_ ), – но потом снова расслабился. Его рука поднялась и бережно обняла Баки за шею, осторожно, чтобы не задеть порез, но всё равно тёпло, твёрдо и по-настоящему. 

\- Всё будет в порядке, - сказал он мягко, дыхание шевелило волосы у шеи Баки. – Ты не обязан делать то, что ты не хочешь. А теперь сделай вдох, ради меня, ладно? Давай, ещё один хороший вдох, вот, прямо как этот.

Он тоже вдохнул, показывая, как надо – воздух с шумом проник в лёгкие, грудная клетка расширилась, прижимаясь к груди Баки.

Баки напрягся, хватая ртом воздух, словно это было что-то материальное, что он мог ощутить физически.

\- Я не… Не хочу. Другую миссию. Я… хочу остаться.

На мгновение туман в голове рассеялся, и он почувствовал… что-то. Он держал Энтони Старка в близком, в почти отчаянном объятии, обняв его руками за спину, вдыхая его запах, и…

Он сделал шаг назад, его кожа почти болела от тепла тела Энтони. Он не мог заставить себя отказаться от последних намёков на близость, отпустить руку Энтони, и вместо этого он опустил глаза, чувствуя, как щёки алеют от прилива крови, от стыда.

\- О боже, опять эта слабость, - процедил он, почти выплёвывая слова. – Сбоит в голове. Как будто дыры в черепе, и в них всё утекает. Господи. Энтони Старк. Я… сожалею.

Он исчерпал запас слов и просто стоял там, умирая от паники, адреналин бурлил в крови. Энтони мог приказать ему сейчас что угодно – вернуться в кресло, снова закусить резиновую капу, – и он бы подчинился. Он был готов подчиниться.

\- Не нужно извиняться, - ответил Энтони, всё ещё очень осторожно. – Твоей вины здесь нет. Ну же. И ради Бога, зови меня Тони. "Энтони" обычно означает, что у меня проблемы.

Энтони – нет, _Тони_ , – продолжал говорить, успокаивая болтовнёй, и снова повлёк его за руку, направляя.

Баки не поднимал глаз, готовый подчиниться, но хотел… хотя бы немного… узнать о предстоящем заранее. Но Тони не повёл его в клинику; вместо этого они вернулись назад в холл к лифту, и поднялись к основным этажам Башни.

Двери лифта открылись в простой коридор с полностью стеклянной стеной в конце. Баки присмотрелся к материалу, степень и принцип искажения говорили о том, что стекло пуленепробиваемое и стойкое к повреждениям, военного класса. А за стеклом …

Комната чудес. Комната волшебства.

Мастерская Тони.

Все скамьи и рабочие поверхности были завалены поблёскивающими металлическими компонентами. Разобранными устройствами. Три робота покоились, подключённые к зарядным станциям, один из них обернулся и помахал манипулятором в их сторону, словно приветствуя своего создателя. В нишах у стены, подсвеченные снизу словно древние статуи, были выставлены как минимум шесть разных вариаций брони Железного человека. В воздухе висел голо-экран компьютера со спецификациями какого-то проекта, явно брошенном на середине работы.

И совершенно ничего, напоминающего медицинское оборудование или устройства для удержания пациентов.

Баки осознал, что прижался к стеклу и заглядывает внутрь как ребёнок в кондитерскую лавку, а рука его всё ещё сжимает руку Тони.

\- Мы можем, ну, знаешь, зайти, - сказал Тони. – Я бы предпочёл именно это.

Баки спрятал металлическую руку за спину, отчаянно пытаясь не трогать каждую блестящую штуку в лаборатории, которые звали его, словно голос сирены.

\- Мне бы пригодились обе руки, Медвежонок Баки, - сказал Тони, указав в сторону верстака. Баки осторожно сел, глядя, как Тони зарылся в кучу металлического хлама, а потом извлёк из-под завалов белую пластиковую коробку с красным крестом на крышке.  
Мозолистыми пальцами легонько опустил голову Баки вниз, едва заметными касаниями отвёл в сторону пряди волос. Дважды пшикнуло чем-то холодным – Баки унюхал местный анестетик; однажды ему досталась миссия по захвату двух наркоторговцев в Боготе, они как раз мешали кокаин с лидокаином. Кожа сзади на шее немедленно онемела.

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, вслушиваясь всем телом в то, как Тони осторожно прощупывает кожу, доставая фарфоровые осколки и сбрасывая их на металлическое блюдце. Баки тонул в смятении, но не от боли, которую-то и без спрея не очень чувствовал, а от смущающего прикосновения рук Тони.

\- Ты знал, что Стив раньше был дальтоником?

Тони продолжал спокойно двигаться, но дыхание его на мгновение сбилось.

\- Нет, не знал.

\- Ага, - сказал Баки. – Я помогал ему подбирать галстуки и всякое такое, он же их отличал только по узору. Он сказал мне, что когда открыл глаза после введения сыворотки, то не мог прийти в себя, потому что мир был слишком прекрасен.

Тони приклеил на рану два пластыря-бабочки.

\- Я закончил, Баки-пу.

Баки повернулся на скамье, задрал подбородок.

\- Когда я открыл глаза, мир был уродлив. Холоден. Жесток. Я мог смотреть на женщину и не видеть ничего, кроме того, как хрупка её шея, видел тысячи способов убить её прежде, чем она закричит. Я видел смерть и агонию, и бесконечные тени смерти.

Тони ничего не сказал в ответ. Опёрся бедром на стол, всё ещё держа в руке обрывок окровавленной ваты, и ждал, пристально глядя на Баки.

\- А потом я увидел тебя.

Тони хмыкнул и отвернулся, заняв руки укладыванием аптечки.

\- Не хочу разбивать твои иллюзии, но я открывал путь этим смертным теням гораздо чаще, чем готов признать. Я не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.

Баки вскинул бровь.

\- Я знаю. Видел твоё дело.

Тон выдохнул, тяжело опёрся на руки, глядя вниз на аптечку, словно она могла помочь ему раскрыть все тайны вселенной.

\- Так почему тогда… - глухо начал он, но затем замолчал и покачал головой. – Хотя нет, не важно.

Баки нервно провёл языком по зубам, но промолчал.

Тони хмыкнул.

\- Ладно, ладно, мистер адронный коллайдер**, - он выпрямился и потянулся, словно хотел коснуться потолка кончиками пальцев, поднялся на носочки и застыл на мгновение, прежде чем расслабиться снова. - Для юных ассасинов и торговцев смертью уже немного поздновато. Давай-ка отведём тебя в твою комнату, где ты сможешь прикорнуть, идёт?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.factroom.ru/facts/48656 – название парадокса переводят по-разному, как верёвку и как канат, но у авторов была string, струна, шнурок, и именно струна показалась мне наиболее подходящей.  
> Радует то, что в исходе парадокса муравей всё же достигает конца)
> 
> **Тони называет Баки "Т2К" (Tokai to Kamioka) – это международный эксперимент по изучению осцилляций (колебаний) нейтрино, один из важнейших в современной физике, позволяющий выйти за рамки стандартного восприятия известных физических данных. Но на слуху у нас другие эксперименты из той же оперы, так что пришлось заменить)
> 
> Прим. авторов: безумные скачки настроения Баки основаны на собственном опыте биполярного расстройства и панических атак одной из авторов. И воспринимать это стоит тоже исключительно как личный опыт, но да, у людей с психическими проблемами состояние действительно может метаться от паники до условного спокойствия буквально за секунду. Но в любом случае, мы НИКОИМ ОБРАЗОМ не эксперты, так что не стоит заниматься самодиагностикой по любительскому тексту.


	6. Непрощённый

_Тони_

На стене напротив не было абсолютно ничего интересного. Тони это знал, он на неё много раз смотрел, но Баки так пронзал её взглядом, что тянуло оглянуться и проверить. Может, ДЖАРВИС спроектировал туда его разработки. Или яркую подборку Самых Постыдных Ютуб-видео в исполнении Тони. Вот сам бы он точно не прошёл мимо такого компромата.

\- Ты доверяешь мне остаться под своей крышей? Ты действительно именно это имел ввиду? – сказал Баки. – Не очень хороший план, если я снова слечу с катушек, пока ты спишь.

\- Ты же шутишь, да? Скажи, что шутишь, - мысль о том, что Баки снова потеряется где-то в ночи и будет существовать на грани выживания, как последние несколько месяцев, была просто невыносима. Особенно после того, как он избавился от жуткой маски Зимнего солдата и показал своё человеческое лицо. – Мы это уже обсуждали, верно? Стив меня убьёт, если с тобой что-то случится, а я не в восторге от идеи преждевременно скончаться от рук Капитана Америки.

\- А я не в восторге от идеи, что ты скончаешься от _моих_ рук, - сказал Баки, глядя на эти самые руки, одну металлическую и одну живую. Осторожно сжал пальцы. – Чувствую себя словно на качелях в детском парке. Вверх-вниз.

Баки прекратил жевать губы (они и так уже были порядком истерзаны) и напрягся, словно перед ударом.

\- Я… у тебя найдётся бумага и ручка?

\- Фу, это же так старомодно, - заныл Тони. Понадеялся, что Баки шутит, но пришлось идти копаться в ящике рабочего стола. Что ж, иногда и старое барахло пригождается. Он нашёл склейку миллиметровки и кучу дорогих ручек, которые бизнес-партнёры продолжали упорно дарить ему на Рождество. Абсолютно бесполезные. В большинстве засохли чернила; он чёркал каждой по очереди на краешке бумаги, пока не нашёл рабочую, а затем передал всё Баки.

\- Вот.

Баки закусил ручку, устроив блокнот на коленях.

\- Я долбанный левша без левой руки, - он повозился, пытаясь ухватить ручку механическими пальцами, и в конце концов нацарапал несколько слов кириллицей. Худшего почерка Тони в жизни не встречал, разве что вот у своего папаши.

\- Ты читаешь на русском?

\- Немного, но ДЖАРВИС может перевести, да, Джей?

\- Разумеется, сэр.

Баки похлопал глазами, но поднял каракули повыше, чтобы было видно.

\- Где он? – с любопытством завертел головой в поисках камеры или другого похожего устройства.

Тони разухмылялся. Из всех его многочисленных творений ДЖАРВИС был самым лучшим и самым любимым.

\- Он вокруг нас, - с завыванием выдал он, пародируя фильмы ужасов. Баки не выглядел очень впечатлённым, Тони разочарованно пожал плечами. – Он ИИ, его камеры и микрофоны буквально повсюду в здании. А мозг в одном очень-очень секретном месте.

Тони покосился на надпись, надеясь разобрать хотя бы пару слов.

\- И что у нас, ДЖАРВИС?

\- Не произноси, - Баки предупреждающе погрозил металлическим пальцем, - громко и вслух. Пока не понадобится меня остановить. По любой причине. Я… Я доверяю тебе.

Тони оторвался от бумажки и поражённо уставился на него.

\- Ты вообще о чём говоришь? Это что, спящий режим? Господи, они тебя реально закодировали.

Как только Баки отвёл взгляд, ДЖАРВИС вывел английский перевод слов на крошечный экран прямо напротив глаз Тони.

_Стремление, Ржавый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь…_

\- Это сработает на английском, или я должен освежить свой русский?

Баки пожал плечами.

\- Я достал их на базе Гидры пару месяцев назад, просто обрывки информации. Я не… Я не знаю. Не просить же было моих приятелей-бездомных проверить опытным путём.

\- Что ж, резонно. Но для тебя не проблема читать их с листа, как я вижу, - Тони постарался запомнить слова получше. Потом им с ДЖАРВИСом придётся поработать над произношением.

\- Нет. И я не могу сам себя программировать. Я пытался, - Баки комкал бумажку металлической рукой, пока лист не превратился в неопознаваемые однородные хлопья и труху. – Не обещаю, что смогу не орать как чокнутый, если вдруг решишь их использовать.

Тони нахмурился.

\- Такое обещать и не получится. Это… Это ведь не кнопка выключения. Это что-то другое. Что оно делает?

Баки опустил ресницы, глядя в пол.

\- Я буду подчиняться.

Тони сначала не понял. Но потом ужасное, опустошающее осознание вдруг накатило на него в одно мгновение.

\- ДЖАРВИС, удали все записи об этом коде, - выдохнул сипло.

\- Нет, нет, Тони, ты не можешь. Ты не можешь. Кто-нибудь узнает… - Баки не двигался, его голос был почти безэмоционален; лишённый интонаций, он оборвался всхлипом только на последнем слове.

Тони невольно оскалился.

\- Я знаю, - выплюнул он и постучал себя по голове, - всё здесь. Пожалуй, теперь навечно. Никто не сможет узнать. И хоть ДЖАРВИС – самая технически безопасная разработка в мире, никогда не говори никогда, когда речь заходит о сохранности данных.

\- "Не хотите ли сыграть в игру?*" – вдруг встрял с цитатой ДЖАРВИС, абсолютно невозмутимым тоном.

Тони отмахнулся, всё ещё слишком разъярённый, чтобы развлекаться.

\- _Эта_ игра морально устарела ещё когда я был младшеклассником.

Баки покачал головой.

\- Я понимаю, что вы говорите по-английски, но я что-то вообще не понимаю, о чём.

\- Ох, Медвежонок Баки, ты так много упустил. Даже Сосулькокэп посмотрел "Военные игры". Нам стоит устроить киномарафон.

Тони проглотил свой бешеный гнев на Гидру и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Давай, мороженка, устроим тебя поуютнее, а ДЖАРВИС пока поработает над списком обязательного к просмотру.

Баки пробормотал что-то себе под нос, кажется, по-русски. Тони не разобрал ни слова.

\- Нет, ну мы можем поставить "Анну Каренину" в очередь, но вообще я рассчитывал на что-нибудь более патриотичное.

ДЖАРВИС откашлялся почти по-человечески.

\- У меня всё ещё имеется список капитана Роджерса, расширенный по рекомендациям мистера Бартона и доктора Беннера, а также дополненный несколькими иностранными фильмами, которые предложила мисс Романов. Я выслал его на ваш телефон, сэр.

\- Телефон! – Тони выудил его из кармана свободной рукой, подталкивая Баки к дверям. – До этого мы завтра тоже дойдём.

Тони давно заметил, что улучшенные сывороткой люди практически излучали тепло, температура их тел намного превышала обычные показатели. Поэтому не чувствовать, как плотно Баки прижался к нему, не оставив между ними пространства, цепляясь за полуобъятие Тони как пьяный выпускник, было невозможно. Не то что бы Тони когда-то интересовали банальные пьянки на выпускной.

"Сенсорный голод, учту", - подумал он, ставя ещё одну галочку в бесконечном списке "Вещи, за которые Гидра мне ещё ответит" где-то на краю сознания. Сенсорный голод – это ему знакомо. Когда он вернулся из Афганистана, то лип к Роуди – буквально, целыми днями, цеплялся за его ладонь или стискивал запястье. И при этом умудрялся дразнить его за "бдение у ложа больного". Но Роуди и просить об этом не приходилось, он приходил сам и сам брал его за руку.

Когда Стив вернётся, Тони был уверен, уж он-то убедится, что у Баки есть всё, что нужно – включая тактильный контакт, а тем временем, Тони, можно сказать, придётся выйти на поле вместо него. Но обременительной эта обязанность уж точно не будет.

Тони прижал Баки ближе, зажимая металлическую руку между их телами. Баки тут же сдвинулся, прижав руку к груди, чтобы касаться ею Тони как можно меньше.

\- Больно? – спросил Тони. Баки на мгновение сжался, но покачал головой, не отрывая глаз от пола, и не сделал попытки отстраниться. – Потому что мне-то всё равно, за меня можешь не переживать – ты вообще видел мою мастерскую? Тут же всё в технике, можно подумать, что я питаю к ней нездоровое влечение. Хотя вот ДАМ-И я свой член бы не доверил, даже если бы он горел.

Тони провёл Баки к лифту, продолжая бессмысленно нести чепуху. Отвлекал как умел.

***

Когда Башня перестраивалась, Тони выделил несколько помещений под гостевые апартаменты. Роуди оставался у него часто, но не настолько чтобы иметь свою выделенную территорию. Пеппер тоже нужно было какое-нибудь милое местечко, в котором можно переночевать, раз уж теперь она не спала в пентхаузе с Тони. А Тор приводил с собой Джейн и Дарси так часто, как мог, и Дарси очень ценила жильё, в котором не приходилось постоянно становиться свидетельницей сексуальной жизни бога грома. Так что вот: гостевые апартаменты. Как в отеле, но удобнее и уютнее.

Все они были сейчас свободны, так что Тони просто отвёл Баки в ту же комнату, где тот уже принимал душ и переодевался. На этот раз Тони устроил ему быструю экскурсию по территории, не уверенный, что Баки достаточно подробно изучил всё сам. Но тот выглядел измученным, таскаясь за ним, и становился только измождённее с каждым новым вздохом, так что Тони быстро закруглился, стянул покрывало с кровати и оставил Баки – как он понадеялся – спать.

Мягко закрыл за собой дверь и замер в коридоре на мгновение, прикрыв глаза от внезапно нахлынувшей усталости и странного чувства, что его правому боку холодно без горячего тела супер-солдата. Но через секунду он встряхнулся и заставил себя двинуться прочь.

\- Он в порядке, ДЖАРВИС? – спросил Тони, спускаясь по лестнице к общей территории.

\- Кажется, он обустраивается, сэр, - ответил ДЖАРВИС.

\- Окей. Дай мне знать, если… - Тони неопределённо повёл рукой, неуверенный, как закончить мысль. Если Баки перейдёт в режим Зимнего солдата? Если он слетит с катушек и начнёт громить всё вокруг? Если ему потребуется ещё пообниматься?

Клинт обнаружился на диване, смотрящим что-то невразумительное по телевизору. Бутылка пива покачивалась, едва удерживаемая кончиками пальцев. Тони протопал к кухне, взял пива себе и со вздохом опустился рядом с Клинтом на диван.

\- Влечение к смерти**, Старк? Киллиана тебе показалось мало в этом году? - Клинт отставил бутылку на кофейный столик и рассеянно почесал голую руку. – Куплю себе квартиру в Бед-Стай, и заживу тихой, размеренной жизнью без лишней драмы***.

Тони неделикатно хмыкнул.

\- Проблемы тебя везде найдут, Бартон, куда бы ты ни прятался – я более чем уверен, что ты носишь их с собой, - он сделал долгий глоток.

\- Он кажется скорее потерянным, а не склонным убивать, - добавил, немного поразмыслив.

\- Твои похороны – тебе и решать, - ответил Клинт.

\- Что-то ты слишком спокойный для человека, который всего пару часов назад убеждал меня не снимать броню до возвращения Стива, - сказал Тони.

Клинт усмехнулся.

\- Как ты глубокомысленно заметил, если бы он хотел тебя убить, то уже бы это сделал, - сказал он. – Кажется, пока опасность исходит только от его прошлого. Или, ну, знаешь, если его запрограммировали на какие-то кодовые фразы.

Тони подавил дрожь и постарался не думать о словах, которые нацарапал Баки дрожащей рукой, стараясь даже не смотреть на написанное. Это была власть, которой Тони не желал, грузом ответственности осевшая на его плечи. Ещё одно звено в цепи, которая его сковывала – скоро её уже невозможно будет разорвать.

Они устроились смотреть телешоу, о чём бы оно там ни было. Тони особо не вникал, слишком занятый своими мыслями, чтобы фокусироваться на таких вещах. Гадал, сможет ли уснуть, или его ждёт ещё одна ночь прерывистого забытья, когда он будет просыпаться в тревоге и успокаиваться только осознав, что вторая половина кровати пуста и холодна.

Тони вдруг подумал, а сможет ли Баки уснуть. Невольно представилось – каково это, прижаться к пыщущему жаром телу, обернуться вокруг этого живого источника тепла и остаться так на всю ночь… "Да что ж за херня у меня в голове творится! – мысленно выругался Тони и усилием воли оборвал предательские мысли. Баки был жертвой, он пострадал и нуждался в помощи. – Постарайся быть меньшим козлом, чем ты есть, Старк".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Военные игры» (англ. WarGames) — американский кинофильм 1983 года в жанре киберпанк-фантастики. Повествует об искусственном интеллекте, созданном для управления оборонной системой США и обучавшемся через имитирующую военные действия компьютерную игру с обычными пользователями. Система перестала различать реальность и игру и попыталась развязать ядерную войну между США и СССР.
> 
> **Влечение к смерти (инстинкт смерти) — понятие психоанализа, введённое Зигмундом Фрейдом, служит в его работах для обозначения наличия в живом организме стремления к восстановлению первичного (неживого, неорганического) состояния.
> 
> ***Бед – Стай (Бе́дфорд — Ста́йвесант (англ. Bedford–Stuyvesant) — район на севере Бруклина, рабочий квартал. В каком-то смысле брат-близнец Гарлема – неблагополучные жилищные условия и преимущественно афроамериканское население с низкими доходами. В последние годы власти Нью-Йорка начали вкладывать в район деньги, привлекая к заселению студентов, художников, представителей разнообразных творческих профессий и прочую богему, сделав население более разнообразным, но не менее взрывоопасным. О какой бы стороне Бед-Стай Клинт ни говорил – о старой неблагополучной или новой хипстерской, "тихая жизнь без лишней драмы" – это, мягко говоря, сарказм.


	7. В постели с врагом

_Баки_

Кровать была просто ужасна.

Баки распластался морской звездой, раскинув руки и ноги так, словно пытался удержаться в зыбучих песках. Тони откинул для него покрывало, хорошо хоть не попытался подоткнуть самому страшному убийце в мире одеялко как ребёнку. Так что ровно через семь секунд после того, как дверь за Старком и его тихим "спокойной ночи" закрылась, Баки в порыве паники спихнул с кровати злополучные одеяла.

Слишком мягко. Слишком пышно. В нос забивался запах ванильно-лавандового стирального порошка и свежих простыней. Баки утопал в матрасе; тот грозил поглотить его к утру, не оставив и следа.

_Я не умру вот так._

Баки вырвался из постели и улёгся животом на пол. _Уф_. Он вспотел, дрожал и задыхался. Под руку попалось одно из одеял, он подтащил его ближе, свернул и подложил под голову.

В комнате было не очень темно; часы мягко фосфорецировали круглым циферблатом, светилась кнопка включения на телевизоре – плоская блестящая панель была больше его старой детской кровати. Что бы Зола с ним ни сделал, но в темноте зрачки Баки расширялись как у кошки, погружая комнату в бледные голубоватые тона, и видел он отлично.

_Небезопасно._

Баки ощупал рукой пространство позади себя; место под кроватью было всего сантиметров двадцать пять в высоту, но сейчас на нём не было массивного снаряжения. Он ни разу не спал без пистолета под рукой, ни на одной из миссий. Даже когда Баки оказался предоставлен сам себе, то старался обустроить каждый ночлег любым оружием в пределах досягаемости, даже если это была только проволока или доски с гвоздями. У него был опыт столкновения с подобными подручными средствами, он знал, как они могут быть эффективны.

Рыжая подружка Стива едва не удавила его к чёртовой матери такой вот проволокой, оседлав, словно механического быка в барном родео. Он дёрнул уголком губ. Она была талантлива, эта девица, и казалась странно знакомой.

Он быстро нырнул под кровать, отталкиваясь от пола голыми ступнями. Просто поразительно, насколько там было чисто. Тони Старк вообще очень странный.

Баки подполз ближе к изголовью, с двух сторон укрытый прикроватными тумбочками. Он с любопытством поднажал спиной, проверяя, и облегчённо решил, что в случае чего сумеет отшвырнуть кровать в сторону.

Он не ворочался, не стал бы, даже будь у него свободное место. Беспокойный сон – опасный выбор. Ему случалось падать с деревьев и натыкаться на змей, прежде чем он выучил урок. Он не был уверен, случалось ли это при Гидре, или… раньше. Это не имело значения: давняя привычка заставляла его лежать неподвижно.

Но вот мысли его крутились и ворочались в голове, тщетно пытаясь отыскать точку спокойствия. Он был потерян, блуждал во тьме, пытаясь найти путь в бесконечном лесу, обступившем его со всех сторон. Дорога расстилала перед ним множество развилок, и Баки не знал, которую должен был выбрать. Гидра создала его, придала ему форму. Он был запатентован, заклеймлён (в буквальном смысле – грёбанная красная звезда на плече!) и стал собственностью. Они бы никогда не выпустили его из рук, да и с чего бы? На него были потрачены деньги, время и технологии, немало усилий ушло на то, чтобы его создать, сделать тем, кто он есть. Так есть ли у него вообще… права?

Его протоколы напоминали, что нужно спать.

_Забота о себе. Еда и питьё, душ и сон._

_Все прочие важные штуки, которые я сам не очень-то соблюдаю._

Баки задумался – а спит ли сейчас Тони, в своём огромном пентхаузе, похожем на аквариум, – Баки видел его, когда наблюдал за Башней.

Картинки фантазий обескураживающе быстро всплыли перед глазами: вот Тони раскинулся на белых простынях, вытянув руку, а другой обнимая подушку; он обнажён, и часть спины не скрыта одеялом; волосы растрепались и торчат во все стороны. Во рту у Баки внезапно пересохло, он облизал губы, пытаясь увлажнить их.

Тепло свернулось у него в животе, заставляя его желать движения. Он не шевелился, но и жар не стихал, только становился сильнее, отнимал контроль над мыслями, разворачивал перед глазами будоражащие фантазии, заставлял мечтать прикоснуться к оливковой коже, проследить ладонями линии длинных ног под покрывалом, сильный изгиб спины Тони, запутаться пальцами в его волосах, похожих цветом на горький шоколад.

Баки потянулся металлической рукой к глазам, сжал переносицу так, словно мечтал раздавить себе череп и избавиться от мыслей физически – таких чужих и в то же время успокаивающих.

Что. За. Херня?

\- Да уж, Стиви, - сказал Баки, так тихо, что и мышь бы не услышала. – Моя глупость осталась со мной.

Он прикрыл глаза и спрятал их за металлической ладонью, решив не тревожить и без того перегруженный разум, и отгороженный неживыми пальцами от целого мира, провалился в сон.

* * *

Солдат резко проснулся и с дикими глазами рванулся за оружием, которого, конечно, не оказалось. Он старался дышать неглубоко, но сердце билось о грудную клетку, словно собиралось вырваться наружу. Он моргнул, зрение мутилось ото сна и внезапного страха.

Вокруг не было ни движения, ни звука.

_ГрррррррррРРРРРРРРааауууу_

Он прижал живот рукой, и под ладонью снова недовольно заурчало. Чёрт возьми, он что, сам себя напугал до безумия тем, что бурчало в животе?

Хорошо что под кроватью не видно, когда краснеешь.

Разум Баки был чист – наверное, все мысли вымыло, когда кровь отлила к щекам. Лицо всё ещё горело, пока он вылезал из-под кровати.

_Забота о себе: душ._

Баки едва не застонал от предвкушения, закусив губу. Он был в душе всего несколько часов назад, но ему не доводилось чувствовать себя по-настоящему чистым уже долгие годы. Баки быстро избавился от нелепой розовой футболки и чёрных штанов, оставив их на нетронутой кровати, хоть и не был уверен, принесут ли ему ещё одежду, если явится невидимый слуга, забравший до этого его снаряжение. Нагота, какие бы изменения ни произошли с миром за время его отсутствия, уж вряд ли стала социально приемлемой.

Баки не стал включать свет, в лампах не было необходимости, он и так отлично видел даже в тусклой ванной комнате, а в отсутствие света было легче игнорировать отражение в зеркале. Впрочем, шрамы, рассекавшие его грудь и плечо, были заметны и так. Он выдернул штекер подсветки и закрыл дверь ванной, оставшись в полной темноте.

Он никогда не мог предугадать, окажется ли тьма безопасной, укроет его и защитит, или обдерёт до костей, оставив обнажённым и беззащитным. Баки думал, что ответ был в его собственной чокнутой голове; что это он сам был хищником и добычей одновременно, убийцей и жертвой в одном лице… Баки не смог удержать улыбку и решил, что чокнутой голове стоит заткнуться и дать ему принять душ.

Это случилось, когда он вошёл в душевую кабинку и подставил спину потоку воды, чтобы защитить более чувствительную кожу от высокой температуры. Вот тогда-то он и обнаружил, что у него… новая проблема.

\- Да ты, верно, издеваешься, - Баки уставился вниз, на свою первую утреннюю эрекцию за семьдесят лет.

Но мини-Зимний, кажется, не издевался. Намерения у него были вполне серьёзные.

\- Прекрати, - он зашипел на собственный член, как будто это могло исправить ситуацию. Уставился на свои ладони, одну, сияющую полированным металлом, и вторую, бледную и живую. – Я же левой дрочу, ты, идиот.

Мысль была совершенно дурацкая и точно не стоила обдумывания.

Моторика его механической руки по большей части была чертовски хорошо налажена. Особенно с оружием: он отлично управлялся с ножом и электрошоковым стеком, одинаково смертоносно обеими руками. Но тарелки выскальзывали из пальцев, и держать ручку было чертовски сложно. Он правда собирался рискнуть своим… ну, в общем, подрочить? Баки содрогнулся всем телом, мурашки побежали по коже и скрутило живот от одной только мысли… То, что он не вспоминал об этой части себя годами, вовсе не означало, что он готов был её потерять.

Баки опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в плитку, вода стекала по шее и устремлялась вниз по ногам. Он даже не помнил, когда последний раз… Боже, его стояк слишком настойчиво требовал внимания. Как будто опять вернулся дурацкий подростковый возраст, когда приходилось прикрываться учебником по математике от глаз учителей и насмешек одноклассников.

Баки прижался бёдрами к стене душевой, плитка была влажной и скользкой, холодила разгорячённую плоть. Это была не рука – хотя когда-нибудь в менее отчаянном положении стоит попробовать справиться правой – но это сработало. Раз, два, он прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, каждым нервным окончанием отзываясь на влажное горячечное скольжение, и тогда…

Проклятье. Тони явно не следует об этом знать. Не то что бы это была вина Баки – к нему не прикасались с лаской долгие-долгие годы. Не удивительно, что аромат кожи Тони, яркий и мужской, заставлял жаждать, желать его; не удивительно, что смех Тони музыкой звучал в ушах, вызывая сладкую дрожь. Саркастичный изгиб чувственных губ, тепло его карих глаз… "О-о, это плохо, солдат, очень плохо", - прошептал себе Баки, забирая воображаемого Тони в свои объятия и вытворяя с ним совершенно непроизносимые вещи.

Он кончил, задыхаясь, жадно хватая воздух, нервные окончания буквально полыхали по всему телу, от макушки до пяток. Баки в отчаянии цеплялся за видение, которое не существовало на самом деле, ускользало от него, а после всадил кулак в стену.

Ладно, возможно ему придётся сказать об этом Тони. Плитка потрескалась, осколки керамики и штукатурки падали вниз, осыпаясь на его ноги, а потом смывались в слив потоком воды.

Баки быстро вымыл голову и вылил полбутылки приторного клубничного шампуня на стену, в надежде смыть следы своего грехопадения – вряд ли Тони обладал нюхом служебной собаки, но лучше было соблюдать осторожность. Боже, Баки всё ещё чувствовал этот предательский запах, даже после шампуня, он поднимался от воды на полу душевой, и снова вызывал желание. _Господи, да что с ним не так?_

Баки потянулся, дёрнул на себя распылитель душа и переключил воду на минимальную температуру, позволяя холодному потоку унять любой намёк на неподобающие мысли.

Клубничный шампунь. Вся бутылка – насмарку.

* * *

Ящики комода оказались заполнены вещами, словно в ответ на его недавние опасения, но слишком большой выбор вызывал панику – столько цветов, столько тканей, слишком, слишком, слишком… Он схватил первое, что попалось под руку, вытащил не глядя. Джинсы почти подошли, только были велики в талии и норовили сползти на бёдра. Футболка на этот раз попалась простая, серая, но на груди обнаружился пушистый сиамский кот и надпись "Это моё счастливое лицо". Ткань обтягивала так тесно, что Баки почувствовал себя полуголым, пришлось рискнуть снова залезть в комод – сверху нашлась голубая толстовка с молнией. Меланжевая ткань на ощупь была ужасно мягкой и уютной.

Из обуви ему подошли только мучительно-оранжевые шлёпки, так что Баки решил остаться босиком.

Его желудок снова заурчал – вот поэтому он и не ел на миссиях без крайней необходимости. Всего полдня прошло – а тело требовало ещё, выдавая его местоположение громкими звуками.

Сейчас не нужно скрываться, напомнил себе Баки. В его протоколах не было условия секретности. Зато требовался регулярный приём пищи. _Забота о себе: еда, питьё._ Расчёсываться Баки не стал, провёл пятернёй по волосам, отводя их назад. Поскрёб подбородок – щетина издавала зловещий хруст. Но желудок урчал всё настойчивее, а ему в любом случае не хотелось смотреть на себя в зеркало слишком долго, даже чтобы побриться.

Баки прикрыл глаза, тронув пальцами дверную ручку. Компьютер вчера показывал ему дорогу до кухни. Он склонил голову, поднимая данные из памяти. Направо, прямо по коридору, шесть этажей вниз на лифте. Достаточно просто.

Когда Баки добрался до кухни, она оказалась пуста. Что, вообще-то, было не очень хорошо, потому что он с удовольствием проглотил бы целый кувшин кофе, но машина, которая его варила, так ослепительно сияла хромированными боками, что страшно былшо к ней подступиться.

Попытки отыскать сковороду в лабиринте ящиков и шкафов превратилась в настоящее приключение среди странных и непостижимых кухонных приборов. Баки, вскинув бровь, перебирал непонятные устройства одно за другим, пока не нашёл нечто, напоминающее сковороду. _Нечто_ было подписано "Гриль Формана" и могло быть успешно использовано в качестве холодного оружия (в тесном соперничестве с одиннадцатикилограммовым миксером, которым было бы очень удобно проламывать черепа). Это кухня или чёртова оружейная? Баки недоумевал.

Наконец он откопал большую чугунную сковороду и её товарку поменьше. К тому времени, как на кухне стали появляться другие обитатели дома, бекон как раз дожаривался, соперничая в готовности с творожными оладьями. Блюдца с джемом и сметаной уже поджидали на столе.

В кухню вбрёл безумно лохматый Тони, зевая и потягиваясь. Он передвигался почти не открывая глаз, но, видимо, слишком хорошо знал свою территорию, чтобы испытывать затруднения – направился прямёхонько к кофеварке и принялся с остервенением тыкать в кнопки, словно зомби с кофеиновой абстиненцией.

Баки шлёпнул пару кусочков бекона на тарелку, выложил сырники и поставил возле места, где Тони сидел прошлым вечером.

\- Забота о себе, Энт… Тони, помнишь? - поправился Баки. Достал ещё одну тарелку, добавил несколько ломтиков дыни и гроздь винограда для себя.

Бартон явился немногим позже Тони и выглядел так, словно спал, не раздеваясь. Великодушно дождался, пока тот доделает свой кофе, и  тоже принялся мучить машину, заполняя одну за другой три чашки, а потом вылил их все в одну гигантскую кружку. Баки всё ждал, что он начнёт жужжать и вибрировать, как заводная игрушка.

Баки махнул рукой в направлении плиты, предлагая брать, что понравится, не готовый… подавать еду Клинту – этот человек излучал смесь самодовольства и недоверия, и это ужасно Баки бесило. Не то что бы он мог винить лучника, но от этого зудело в спине, а рука привычно искала рукоять пистолета. С другой стороны, было спокойнее знать, что кто-то остаётся настороже. Тони был добр. Слишком добр. И уж точно чрезмерно доверчив.

Что не помешало Баки поудобнее пригнуться на стуле, занимая оборонительную позицию, когда Клинт прошёл мимо. О, Баки точно был уверен, что не собирается подавать этому человеку тарелку с едой, особенно после того, как тот _похитил весь чёртов кофе_.

Тони пил, не поднимая глаз, не разговаривая, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, словно на дне чашки проходила граница "Окей, вот теперь вы можете говорить". Баки встречал таких парней в армии: боже помоги окружающим, если квартирмейстер не выдавал эту консервированную дрянь*. Гейб Джонс вечно бранил их на дикой смеси языков за постоянную недостачу.

Справившись с кофе примерно наполовину, Тони подхватил вилку и начал есть, механически, кажется, даже не разбирая, что за вкус у него во рту.

Только опустошив свою чашку, он наконец-то глянул в тарелку.

\- Ладно. Отлично, - сказал Тони. – Еда? И как давно она здесь? О, ты тоже ешь, Хмурокот**? Хорошо, хорошо. Спал нормально?

Он отправил залитый сметаной сырник в рот, пожевал пару раз, а потом в шоке уставился в тарелку.

\- Это ты приготовил? Что это? Просто фантастика. Боже, обожаю творог. Спать, я спрашивал тебя…

 - Я не могу отвечать, пока ты жуёшь с такой скоростью, - сказал Баки, нежно беря живой ладонью Тони за запястье, удерживая его руку, словно это могло замедлить поток слов. – Да, еда. Я дал тебе тарелку, когда ты пришёл на кухню, минут десять назад. Да, я тоже ем. Забота о себе, помнишь? Что за хмурый кот? Я спал. А ты? Это называется сырники. Спасибо.

Клинт сонно уставился на них поверх своей чудовищной кружки.

\- Боже, только не ещё один любитель говорить в твоём стиле, Старк.

Тони это проигнорировал, так что Баки решил последовать его примеру.

\- Я… кажется, утром случайно разбил плитку в душе. Прости.

Тони намазал джемом очередной маленький сырник.

\- Душ сломал? Забей, уверен, ДЖАРВИС уже заказал замену.

Баки моргнул, внезапно застыв, и почувствовал, что жар начинает подниматься вверх от шеи.

\- У ДЖАРВИСа есть доступ в ванную? – он дёрнул рукой, инстинктивно собираясь прикрыться из соображений запоздалой скромности.  "Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - подумал он. – А что если я… сказал что-нибудь вслух? Выкрикнул его имя?

Клинт прошёл мимо него, возвращаясь к кофеварке с почти пустой кружкой. Остановился позади Баки и втянул воздух.

\- Почему пахнет клубникой?

Если бы Баки мог скрыться под столом и умереть, он бы воспользовался этим милосердным шансом немедленно. Он десятилетиями был у Гидры на побегушках как цепной пёс, но теперь отдал бы единственную руку за шанс отменить именно последний час.

Тони лениво взмахнул вилкой.

– Не знаю, наверное, это были комнаты Дарси, когда она последний раз здесь жила. Почему все вечно ноют, что ДЖАРВИС подглядывает в ванной?

\- Потому что это охренеть как стрёмно? – парировал Клинт.

\- ДЖАРВИС – само благоразумие, - Тони явно был уязвлён недоверием к своему творению. – Он наблюдает не для того, чтобы потом распространять информацию. Это _защита_. Это трижды спасало мой зад. Один раз буквально, потому что, позволь заметить, спорить с Роуди по пьяни – дурная идея, и это всё, в чём я готов признаться. Но серьёзно, ДЖАРВИС слушает только в ожидании запросов, обращённых к нему лично, и распознаёт кровь на полу и другие медицинские проблемы. Ему плевать на нормированность вашего режима или количество белка в пище.

\- Справедливости ради, - добавил ДЖАРВИС, - я также отслеживаю активность обитателей, так что я знаю, когда можно впускать уборщиков.

\- Ты убираешь под кроватью? – спросил Баки, судорожно дёргая себя за ворот футболки. – Потому что с этого пола можно есть.

"Вот так, - подумал он. – Польсти ему. Привлеки на свою сторону. Господи, он вообще запрограммирован на… осуждение? Половина душевой была холодной. Значит, там сквозняк. Где же…" Он вздохнул, уже зная, что разнесёт ванную на части, пытаясь найти камеры и гадая, какой угол обзора был у ИИ.

\- Роботы, - промямлил Тони полным сырников ртом. – Вроде Румбы, но умнее. ДЖАРВИС ними управляет, хотя вообще они полуавтоматические. У меня был человеческий персонал, но бесконечные соглядатаи меня нервировали. И роботы в любом случае старательнее в работе.

Он проглотил еду и усмехнулся Клинту.

\- Видишь? Компромисс.

Баки старался не пялиться на потолок и не выглядеть словно ему есть что скрывать, хотя он чертовски хорошо понимал, что в любом случае будет так выглядеть. И ДЖАРВИС это тоже знал. _Боже. Проклятье._

\- Ты покажешь мне, как пользоваться этим кофейным монстром? – он вцепился в первую попавшуюся тему для разговора. – А то мне кажется, что если нажать лишнюю кнопку, можно случайно развязать ядерную войну с Сирией.

Это было не смешно, вот ну правда не смешно, но… _что угодно_ , только бы свернуть разговор прежде, чем ДЖАРВИС решит поведать о том, какой Баки извращенец. Как он втрескался по уши, словно школьник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"эту консервированную дрянь" - во время Второй Мировой войны в рацион американских солдат входил кофе, который поставлялся в индивидуальных упаковках в норме на человека, растворимый или в уже растворённом виде.
> 
> **Grumpy Cat, конечно же, но ради ситуативного понимания пришлось перевести – Баки, разумеется, не знает, что это кличка кота на его футболке.
> 
> В своём комментарии авторы пишут, что одна из них узнала о сырниках от своей украинской невестки, и приводят её рецепт. В общем-то, всё подаётся как редкая экзотика) Но, думаю, никому на территории бывшего СССР объяснять как готовить сырники, не нужно, поэтому переводить рецепт я не стала)


	8. Прикосновение зла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за задержку, очень глупо вышло - глава была переведена почти полностью уже довольно долгое время, за исключением пары абзацев, но праздники сурово выбили меня из колеи.  
> Зато у нас подоспела новая [глава](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8659744/chapters/19854691) о приключениях ДОБ-И!)

_Тони_

Кто бы мог подумать, что бывшие убийцы-суперсолдаты умеют готовить? Тони радостно облизал остатки жирного мясного сока и сметаны с пальцев, не обращая внимания на Клинта, который – просто удивительно – взял на себя знакомство Баки с кофеваркой. А может, и не удивительно, Клинт потреблял больше кофе, чем все обитатели Башни, вместе взятые. Ну, за исключением тех случаев, когда департамент исследований и разработок пускал всю работу коту под хвост, и Тони приходилось выполнять их квартальный план за десять дней, оставшихся до собрания акционеров. Это требовало кофе… бездну кофе.

Баки слушал объяснения Клинта очень внимательно и снова краснел начиная от шеи, что случалось уже в который раз за сегодняшнее утро. Тони задумался, мог ли это быть эффект ускоренной регенерации; он никогда не видел, чтобы Стив вот так вот вспыхивал – и дело было вовсе не в регенерации. Сливочная стивова кожа краснела очень легко, от гнева или смущения, но сыворотка Баки была иной, так что возможно, эти тонкости и отличались.  
Может, Брюс и смог бы прояснить разницу, раз уж под рукой теперь были оба супер-солдата для исследований и взятия образцов. Или мог бы когда-нибудь, если Баки того захочет. Хотя, он может никогда не захотеть. Стив, вроде бы, не очень об этом задумывался, но он проливал свою кровь ради них в бою задолго до того, как они попросили его нацедить пробирку эксперимента ради. Впрочем, тут могла быть тонкая разница, особенно для человека, ставшего объектом научного эксперимента. Пожалуй, только Брюс сможет обратиться к Стиву достаточно дипломатично.  
Тони поставил свою тарелку в посудомойку и вымыл руки, наблюдая со странным чувством гордости как Баки делает себе свою собственную чашку кофе, выбирает помол и крепость, уверенным движением проворачивает ручку рожка. Может, оружейные таланты распространяются и на кофеварку. Тони уже давным-давно перестал пытаться понять мышление других людей; они никогда не следовали тем схемам, которые он строил у себя в голове.

Спасибо тебе, Господи, что семейный бизнес – не психология.

Баки достал исходящую паром чашку капучино из кофеварки и осторожно отхлебнул. Его глаза удивлённо распахнулись.

\- А не так и плохо, - сказал он, и Клинт изобразил салют. Баки усмехнулся ему, и эту открытую улыбку было почти больно видеть.

Баки взглянул на Тони, и тот почувствовал, как его собственные губы изгибаются в ответной улыбке. Баки склонил голову и сделал ещё один глоток, румянец медленно переползал с шеи на его лицо.

Тони только открыл рот, чтобы спросить его, была ли эта реакция нормальной, но тут вмешался ДЖАРВИС:

\- Сэр, посылка, которую вы запрашивали, только что прибыла из отдела продаж.

\- Посылка? – поинтересовался Клинт, тыкая в кнопки кофеварки с кружкой наперевес. – Что-то прикольное?

Тони подошёл к кухонному лифту*, открыл дверцу и достал коробку.

– Телефон для Баки, - пояснил он. – Ну не бывает людей без телефона в наше время. 

Баки глядел весьма скептически, но Клинт издал одобрительный звук, что-то вроде "отличная мысль, продолжай в том же духе". Тони облокотился о край стола и принялся сноровисто распаковывать телефон.

\- Я создал тебе аккаунт электронной почты прошлым вечером, - сказал он, скользя пальцами по стеклянному экрану, - и добавил себя и Стива в контакты. Ты можешь записать и Бартона, если захочешь, но ума не приложу, с чего бы тебе хотеть.

Тони усмехнулся на протестующие звуки со стороны Клинта.

\- Не скажу, что почта прямо таки неотслеживаемая, но всё, к чему она может привести – это жуткий клубок рабочих контрактов Старк Индатриз, так что пока ты не покупаешь автоматическое оружие или что-то в этом духе, никаких подозрений не вызовешь, - он поднял глаза; Баки выглядел слегка подавленным, почти готовым возразить. Тони строго на него уставился и погрозил телефоном. - Вообще, тебе в принципе не нужно покупать оружие, - твёрдо сказал он. - Если тебе нужно вооружиться, ты просто говоришь мне, и я это улаживаю. Всё, что я делаю, в любом случае на порядок выше того дерьма, которое ты можешь купить онлайн. 

\- Чистая правда! – радостно согласился Клинт из кухни.

\- Но ты можешь купить всё, что тебе понадобится. Тебе нужна одежда по размеру, шампунь, не пахнущий клубникой… - он взглянул на босые ступни Баки, - обувь и всё остальное. Я привязал к телефону кредитку, так что вперёд, гульни как следует.

Тони подтолкнул телефон в его сторону, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот испуганно, но всё-таки ловко подхватил устройство правой рукой.

Баки осторожно тронул сенсорный экран металлическим пальцем.

\- Увы, это ёмкостный экран, так что придётся использовать другую руку, - сказал Тони, - или можно придумать сенсорные накладки на пальцы, как на тёплых перчатках, хотя это будет выглядеть глупо. Митенки – это сексуально, а вот однопальцевый перчаточный монстр – не очень. Это не я придумал. Ты знаешь, как ним пользоваться, или устроить тебе масштабный обзор?

Баки неуверенно прикусил губу, и Тони напомнил себе, что стоит притормозить и дать ему время обдумать происходящее. Большинство Мстителей адаптировались к постоянной болтовне Тони, научились вычленять нужную информацию и игнорировать всё остальное, но он всегда забывал, что это требует времени. В конце концов Баки спросил, не поднимая глаз от экрана:

\- Это… Я… твой сотрудник?

Его щёки снова начали краснеть, и Тони чертовски надеялся, что это было какое-нибудь экзотическое действие сыворотки, а не гнев на то, что Тони пересёк черту со своей навязчивостью. Тони махнул рукой.

\- В случае телефона – да. Но это административные заморочки, тебе не нужно делать всё, что я скажу. Господи, да вообще никто из моих работников-засранцев этого не делает.

\- Ага, Стив у нас босс, - заявил Клинт, возвращаясь из кухни с чашкой кофе настолько монструозной, что Тони по опыту знал – она непреодолима ни для кого кроме Тора и самого Клинта. – А Тони – наш богатый папик. Мы это решили ещё в первую неделю после переезда. Проголосовали, и всё такое.

Баки взглянул на Клинта.

\- А ты тогда чем занимаешься?

\- А я, - ухмыльнулся Клинт, - я тут горячий мальчик-официант.

Баки поднёс чашку к губам, прикончил остатки кофе и ткнул опустевшую ёмкость Клинту.

\- Ну и отлично. Налей-ка мне ещё.

Тони поперхнулся смешком. Клинт застонал: "У-у-у, кофе…" и потащился обратно на кухню.

\- Было… несколько счетов, - начал Баки неуверенно. – Ну, не у меня, но… тайные сбережения. От Гидры. Для важных шишек и агентов на миссиях повышенного приоритета. Я проверил несколько, но не горел желанием встретить кого-то из своих старых боссов, если полезу глубже. Не знаю, есть ли у вас люди, которые разбираются в финансах.

О, конечно Тони знал людей, которые разбирались в финансах. Он улыбнулся хищно и зубасто, как улыбался каждый раз, когда планировал вместе с Пеппер враждебное поглощение. 

\- О, думаю, я смогу что-нибудь придумать. Скинь мне детали на почту, как выдастся минутка. Или просто скажи ДЖАРВИСу. Мы всё уладим.

Баки переложил телефон в металлическую руку, неловко тыкая в экран непривычной правой, матерясь каждый раз, когда сервоприводы протестующе взвизгивали, а устройство норовило выскользнуть на стол. Русские ругательства отлично передавали экспрессию, с которой он выражал гнев и раздражение. Он покрепче упёрся локтем в стол, несколько раз сжал кулак, и металлические пальцы всё-таки встали в естественное положение.  
Ну наконец-то это была проблема из тех, с которыми Тони мог справиться – технологии.

\- И давно у тебя с ней такие проблемы? – спросил он.

Баки поскрёб подбородок живой рукой, вздохнул. 

\- Стив… вроде как стукнул меня щитом, - он повернул руку, демонстрируя царапины и вмятины на металле с внутренней стороны руки. – Серьёзнее, чем я могу поправить одной отвёрткой. Да и угол не очень… Хотя я в любом случае понятия не имею, что делать.

Тони потянулся к руке, а потом засомневался. Это была прекрасная, восхитительная технология, но ещё это была человеческая конечность, и её владелец мог послать Тони на хрен с его исследованиями. Он ведь даже не спросил.

\- Могу я?..

Глаза Баки распахнулись, дыхание замерло в горле, а лицо вдруг стало каким-то ужасно открытым и беззащитным. Уязвимым. Баки вдруг обнажился так, как Тони ещё не видел, сильнее, чем когда буквально разделся у него на глазах. Он открывал и закрывал рот, пока наконец не решился сказать:

\- Конечно, как хочешь. Раньше никто не спрашивал.

Тони, пожалуй, стоило привыкнуть, что гнев желчью подкатывает к горлу, когда Баки рассказывает о том, как с ним обращались в "Гидре", потому что эта реакция с ним теперь надолго. Он вздохнул.

\- Ну, разумеется, они не спрашивали. Хочется верить, что я хоть чуть-чуть повежливее, заткнись, Клинт. Никаких "конечно", если не хочешь, то просто скажи мне.

\- Это моя рука, Тони. Не та, с которой я был рождён, но иметь обе вроде как… удобно.

\- Конечно, но может быть, ты предпочтёшь кого-то другого… А, забей, я самый квалифицированный техник на весь континент. Давай сделаем это. Дай мне знать, если понадобится передышка.

Он придвинул стул ближе к Баки и бережно пробежался пальцами по стыкам металлического покрытия.

С быстротой, которая плохо сочеталась с боязнью ДЖАРВИСа в ванной, Баки стащил через голову толстовку и жуткую футболку, предоставив Тони полный доступ к телу для работы. Устройство оказалось вделано в плечо Баки совершенно по-варварски, без малейшей заботы об ощущениях носителя или удобстве обслуживания. Шрамы вокруг металлической части были чудовищны, но кто в наше время обошёлся без шрамов? Пожалуй, только такие как Кэп или Брюс, но их внутренние шрамы были, пожалуй, пострашнее внешних.  
Баки поднял руку над головой и согнул её в локте, чтобы дать Тони лучший доступ.

\- Эй, официант, а где мой кофе?

\- Пошёл ты! – радостно отозвался Клинт из кухни.

Тони пропустил свару мимо ушей. Рука была не из вибраниума, но сложный сплав был крепче, чем его костюм, потому что щит Стива эту самую руку едва поцарапал, а Кэпа в слабом ударе ещё никто не обвинял. В обшивке обнаружилась защёлка, очевидно для более простого доступа при обслуживании, так что Тони закрыл глаза на недостаток элегантности. Скорее всего её добавили уже после того, как рука была создана в своём первозданном в виде, потому что в остальном это было настоящее произведение искусства. Тони выудил фонарик и мини-отвёртку из кармана и полез в механизм, удерживая фонарик ртом, чтобы освободить руки. Баки несколько раз сжал кулак, механизм руки пришёл в движение, сервоприводы зажужжали, пластины сдвигались друг относительно друга, обеспечивая гибкость. Это была демонстрация устройства, но ухмылка на его лице превращала происходящее в форменное хвастовство.

\- Кажется, я вижу, в чём проблема, - сказал Тони. Подался ближе и принялся осторожно ковыряться отвёрткой мультитула в сервоприводе. – Какая у тебя чувствительность в этом месте?

Баки не дёрнулся и не вздрогнул, даже не поморщился. Просто странно повёл челюстью, словно перекатывал конфету во рту.

\- А какая разница? Если это нужно сделать, значит придётся делать.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула, беспокойно постукивая отвёрткой по ладони.

\- Звучит как "охренительно больно".

Баки неловко пожал одним плечом. 

\- Не то что бы больно. Конечно, не "комарик укусил", как любят говорить врачи, протыкая твой зад иглой. Иначе. Вот они, - он указал в сторону открытого технического окна изящным пальцем, - все эти детали, они присоединены к моей нервной системе и посылают сигналы куда-то в заднюю часть моего мозга.

\- Почему ты разбираешь Человека-Консерву на кухонном столе, Тони? – спросил Клинт, подавая Баки наполненную кофе чашку и с любопытством наблюдая, как тот подносит её к губам. – Мне казалось, что Стив ясно выразился насчёт научных экспериментов, огнестрельного оружия и разобранных роботов на кухонном столе. Правда, я затрудняюсь отнести происходящее к конкретной категории.

\- Ну, Стива здесь нет, а я как раз пытаюсь устранить ущерб, который он сам причинил, так что на хрен его правила. Но раз уж мы не можем продолжать работу без боли, думаю, стоит хотя бы переместиться в мастерскую, чтобы сделать это максимально быстро и гладко.

Тони закрыл крышку технического окна и убрал инструменты в карман.

\- Господи Боже! – воскликнул Баки, в последний момент выплюнув кофе не на Тони, а на пол. – Тебя надо уволить! Уволить на хрен! Что за…

Тони поражённо дёрнулся, а Клинт согнулся пополам от хохота, стуча кулаком по колену почти в истерике.

\- Боже, чувак, твоё лицо! Надо было сфоткать!

\- Что тебе сделала бедная чашка кофе?

Баки хмыкнул и отставил чашку на стол, так далеко и осторожно, словно она могла взорваться.

Тони склонился ближе и опасливо заглянул внутрь.

\- Ты что, сделал Баки один из своих чудовищных напитков? – обвиняюще спросил он. – Предупреждать надо, когда заставляешь людей пить горячее мороженое, Клинт, это отвратительно, это беспокоит.

\- Отвратительно, - пылко согласился Баки. Он постоянно облизывал губы – они покраснели и припухли. - Ты что, налил туда острый соус? Что с тобой не так?

Клинт начал смеяться только сильнее. Тони с отвращением махнул руками.

\- Ладно. Давай, Баки, оставим нашего подростка убираться и позаботимся о тебе.

Тони жестом позвал его к лифту, Баки уставился на Клинта поверх его плеча.

\- Не удивительно, что у меня проблемы с доверием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кухонный лифт, если кто не сталкивался – это такой маленький лифт (окошко размерами примерно с поднос), которым в некоторых ресторанах и старых домах доставляют блюда с этажа на этаж, из кухни к столовой комнате.


	9. Мёртвая зона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. авторов: Маленькое предупреждение – здесь есть флешбек с уровнем жестокости, который ближе, скажем, к Дэдпулу, чем к МСЮ. Если вас это тревожит, пролистайте текст, написанный курсивом.

_Баки_

Без заправленной рубашки чёртовы джинсы сползали всё ниже – каждый раз, когда Баки делал шаг, стараясь не отставать от Тони. Баки не мог удержаться от взглядов в его сторону, от разглядывания его отражения в дверях лифта, пока они спускались всё ниже в недра Башни. Всякий раз, когда Тони закрывал глаза, Баки прошибало восторгом от того, как длинные ресницы опускались к щекам, так соблазнительно приглашая прикоснуться. Дамочки, наверное, зверски завидовали.

Баки нервно вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Вздрогнул, вспоминая… четыре или пять миссий назад…

 

_Он был с командой на задании (обнаружить и устранить), цель перемещалась словно чёртов призрак, кочевала от страны к стране, прокладывая себе путь деньгами. Солдат не беспокоился, рано или поздно все ошибаются. Это был просто вопрос отслеживания денег. И терпения. И идеального наблюдательного пункта._

_Это был самый долгий период вне криокамеры, в окружении людей, которые не были его кураторами. Не агенты, просто рядовые солдаты, пушечное мясо. Головорезы Гидры. Сруби одну голову – и на её месте вырастут две новые. Солдат никогда не привязывался к ним. У них были имена, и он слышал их, но сам не имел имени и не трудился запоминать чужие. Они старались держаться от него подальше._

_Но бывали и исключения; один парень, шутник, настоящий балагур – он не задевал солдата, потому что тот не имел чувства юмора и не беспокоился о социальном взаимодействии. Шуточки вроде шкафа, полного пластиковых пауков, рассыпающихся по полу когда открывали дверь, проходили мимо него.. Он просто брал чашку, наполнял её своей питательной смесью и никак не комментировал происходящее. Несколько пауков застряли у него в подошве, но он даже не дал себе труда стряхнуть их._

_Шутник воспринял солдата как вызов. Целыми днями старался добиться от него реакции, а остальные подстрекали продолжать веселье._

_Самое близкое к раздражению солдат испытал, когда проснулся облепленный декоративными магнитами с божьими коровками и птичками по всей металлической руке. Но эта реакция была связана скорее с опасностью для текущей миссии; как, спрашивается, он должен был быстро действовать, если его рука была… недоступна? Это беспокоило._

_А потом случился перец-призрак*._

_Солдат понял, что его чашку кто-то трогал. Но это было не важно, сыворотка защищала его от большинства ядов, а питательные смеси просто не могли стать хуже на вкус._

_Но что бы ни положил шутник в его чашку, оно взорвалось во рту солдата словно истекающий лавой вулкан. Он уже успел глотнуть, когда реакция ударила по его рецепторам, выжигая их до корней, заставляя его задыхаться. Он подавился, уронил чашку, упал на колени, вцепился себе в шею в шоке и агонии. Его кожа пылала. Он умирал. Губы опухли, из глаз хлынули слёзы и покатились по щекам. Люди – все они – пялились и тыкали в него пальцами. А потом начали смеяться._

_Солдат давился, задыхался и кашлял. Кто-то – не шутник, кто-то другой – подсунул стакан… молока?.. ему под руку._

_\- Выпей это, парень,  - сказал он, всё ещё смеясь, но его лицо было почти дружелюбным. - Честер – мудак, но это всего лишь перец-призрак, ты переживёшь._

_Солдат глотнул, и ужасающая агония начала стихать, но не исчезла полностью. Губы пекло, словно от укуса дикой осы; он допил молоко, глотая воздух. Когда наконец смог дышать, то тут же поднялся на ноги. Смех неуверенно стих._

_Солдат сделал два шага вперёд и схватил шутника за горло, поднял в воздух; тот вцепился в металлическую руку, ноги его колотились в воздухе. Солдат выбросил руку вперёд, пробивая его грудь, и раздавил сердце одним ударом._

Баки пришёл в себя на полу лифта, сжавшись в комок, вцепившись в металлическую руку, словно боялся, что она сейчас отсоединится от плеча и начнёт нападать на людей. Он не мог дышать. Сердце колотилось так, словно готово было взорваться, настолько велик был его ужас.

 - О Боже, - прошептал он. – Я мог его убить. Тони, Тони, Тонитонитони…

\- Я здесь, я рядом, - сказал голос Тони, и когда Баки распахнул глаза, Тони был подле него, на полу на коленях, он не касался Баки, но и не был испуган. – Ты в порядке. Ты никому не навредил. Слышишь меня, Баки?

Тони склонил голову на бок, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

\- Эй, ты со мной?

Баки снова отвёл взгляд.

\- Но я навредил, - сказал он, припадая к стене. – Я убил его. Пробил сердце. Я едва помню его имя… - Баки в ужасе уставился на свои руки. – Он… что-то подсыпал мне в питьё.

Тони резко выдохнул через нос.

\- Ах, Клинт, чёртов идиот… Это было не сегодня, Баки. Ты слышишь меня? Что бы ты ни вспомнил, это случилось не сегодня и не здесь. Ты в порядке, я в порядке, даже Клинт в порядке, хотя ему стоило бы намылить шею.

На его руках не было крови, не сегодня. Баки вздрогнул, оглядывая руки снова и снова в поисках следов совершённого насилия. Тони потянулся к нему, медленно, словно Баки мог отстраниться, и накрыл ладонью руку Баки, сжал крепко.

 - Я с тобой, я тебя держу.

 Баки раскачивался из стороны в сторону, полушёпотом-полунапевом бормоча русские слова; колыбельная, которую он не помнил, бессмысленные, но успокаивающие слова. Он притянул руку к груди, всё ещё сжимая ладонь Тони, практически утаскивая его за собой на пол.

 - Воу, воу, окей, ладно. Хм, - Тони пошевелился и сдвинулся в сторону. – Это мне знакомо, плюшевым мишкой мне бывать приходилось, хорошо, продолжай, я в деле.

 Баки поднял заплаканное лицо и глянул вверх; Тони обнаружился ближе, чем он ожидал, тёплые шоколадные глаза смотрели сочувственно, а рот был приоткрыт, словно Тони продолжал болтать, как он обычно это делал. Тепло его дыхания касалось щеки Баки.

Живая рука взметнулась вверх бесконтрольно; не металл, его собственная плоть и кровь предала его. Он обнял Тони за шею, а потом прежде чем понял, что творит, втянул его в поцелуй. _Замечены отклонения в поведении._

Тони замер на полуслове, шокированный, а потом снова расслабился. Один долгий, сладкий миг Тони отвечал на поцелуй, его рот податливо скользил по рту Баки, тот чувствовал царапающие прикосновения волосков бороды на своей коже…

А потом Тони отшатнулся назад, широко распахнув глаза и тяжело дыша.

 - Баки, я… Дерьмо. Я не могу, ты не… О чёрт.

 Баки отпустил шею Тони и прижал руку к губам, совершенно потрясённый тем, что почувствовал. Тем, что натворил. Потрогал нижнюю губу большим пальцем, припухшую и красную от поцелуя и острого соуса в кофе. Сердце у него в груди, казалось, хотело оторваться ото всех артерий и вен и обмякнуть между рёбрами мёртвым комком плоти.

 - Тони… - он покачал головой. – Прости. Думаю, что это на меня так повлияли воспоминания.

 Баки – лжец, отвратительный лживый лжец. Он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и всхлипнул. Он – катастрофа. Живое воплощение поезда, сошедшего с рельс. Однажды какой-нибудь Шекспир будущего напишет ужасную пьесу о его дурацкой жизни: "Зимний солдат и Железный человек", трагедия в трёх частях. И Стив будет как Меркуцио, появляющийся в каждой сцене и умирающий в конце первого акта.

Тони всё ещё пялился на него, но уже менее дико.

 - Баки, - сказал он твёрдо, но осторожно. Баки подумал, что Тони, наверное, не поверил в его враньё. Но и не отстранился. Не боялся. Возможно, если Баки повезёт… Хотя, когда это вообще случалось? Возможно, Тони не испытывает отвращения.

Баки попытался натянуть на лицо ту самую распутную ухмылку, которая запросто очаровывала женщин и обеспечила ему прочное место в Ревущих Коммандос не только потому, что он дружил с Кэпом. Удалось не очень, но достаточно похоже.

 - Забудь. Этого не было. Просто одна из проклятых…

 Он замолчал, неуверенный, что теперь делать; он просто хотел извиниться за этот момент, который останется выжженным в его памяти даже если его снова заморозят.

Тони еле слышно вздохнул и потянулся погладить Баки по голове.

 - Ты должен понять – я не могу. Ты ещё вчера просил меня _дать тебе задание_.

 Баки задумчиво подвигал повреждённым локтем.

 - Забудь. Забудь это. Слушай, можем мы просто… просто починить эту чёртову штуку? Обещаю, я буду хорошим мальчиком и буду держать  руки при себе.

  _Он мог бы_ , - настаивал предательский мозг Баки. Тони мог бы просто дать ему задание, приказать идти в постель, встать на колени, и Баки бы подчинился. Сделал бы это с радостью и поблагодарил бы своих создателей за такую возможность. Он вытащил наружу весь зимний холод, который только смог найти в себе, и дал ему застыть маской на лице. Тони его не хотел, но это не значило, что Баки должен продолжать вести себя как идиот.

Тони пристально смотрел на него ещё долгое мгновение, но Баки оставался неподвижен. Наконец Тони склонил голову в подобии молчаливого согласия и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, так тихо, что даже улучшенный суперсолдатский слух не смог разобрать. Медленно поднялся на ноги и отвернулся, нажимая на кнопки управления лифтом.

Баки прикрыл глаза и позволил холоду накрыть его с головой. Заставил себя подняться на ноги, подтянув проклятые штаны, и усилием воли взял чувства под контроль. Солдат расправил плечи и уставился прямо перед собой. Проследовал за Энтони Старком в лабораторию и безропотно предоставил руку для работы. Позже он за это заплатит. Каждый задушенный крик и стон вернётся к нему с удвоенной силой, но это стоит того, чтобы сейчас сидеть здесь спокойно и не ненавидеть самого себя.

 

***

 

А стало ещё хуже, чем он думал. Баки даже представить не мог, что такая боль в принципе существует, хуже агонии от оторванной руки, хуже чем установка новой в лаборатории Золы, когда Баки орал, привязанный к столу. Всё это было ужасно глупо, потому что боль была в сердце, в голове – как это могло волновать его так сильно, заставлять его чувствовать так сильно? Он ведь знал Тони едва ли двадцать часов.

Может, потому, что он сделал всё это сам, а потом Тони ("тони-тони-тони-тони" – сломленная часть его разума твердила это снова и снова, словно зажёванная плёнка) отшатнулся прочь и выглядел... ужаснувшимся. Баки никогда по-настоящему не рассказывал никому, что предпочитает парней, что он был – как это говорят – немного переменчив.

Сейчас он мог делать собственный выбор. Привязь, на которой его держала Гидра, была хороша, но сейчас она ослабла.

\- И я выбираю по-идиотски, - сказал Баки, слабо и прерывисто. – Господи, им стоило закончить работу, вытащить всё это, сжечь до тла и развеять по ветру, и не оставить мне ничего, кроме программы и пистолета.

Он заставил себя подняться на ноги, ввалился в ванную. Чёртова стена душевой была уже отремонтирована; он с опаской покосился на потолок, прежде чем склониться над раковиной и плеснуть водой в лицо, освежая покрасневшие и припухшие глаза. Поднял голову, ловя свой собственный взгляд в отражении зеркала. Баки ведь размяк всего на мгновение, был шокирован и просто немножко двинулся умом, и…он нервно облизнул губы. Тони целовал его в ответ. Он и представить не мог. Не мог же?

Но это не имело значения, потому что затем Тони в ужасе отшатнулся.

Зеркало взорвалось осколками под кулаком Баки. Не та рука – пальцы окрасились кровью.

" _Боже_ , - мелькнула последняя отчётливая мысль, - _мне нужно перестать ломать вещи_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Naga Jolokia (Bhut Jolokia, «перец-привидение (дух)») — сорт перца-чили Capsicum chinense L., естественный природный гибрид.  
> Naga Jolokia — один из самых жгучих в мире, с индексом жгучести по шкале Сковилла 1 040 000 SHU. Отличается высоким содержанием капсаицина.


	10. Никогда не достаточно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триггер: сэлф-харм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод не заброшен, просто я к нему охладела и перевожу не на слепом энтузиазме, как раньше, а из чувства долга. Потому главы будут выходить раз в 1-2 месяца, но не реже. Возможно чаще. В любом случае, свои переводы я заканчиваю. Так что простите за ожидание.

_Тони_

Тони мерил комнату шагами, нервно ероша и без того растрёпанные волосы.

\- Тони, - сказал Брюс, невозмутимый как всегда (за исключением случаев позеленения). – Если ты не стоишь перед камерой, я тебя не вижу. У моего ноута нет ДЖАРВИСа, чтобы следовать за тобой по пятам.

\- А я тебе говорил, - сказал Тони, пододвигаясь к ближайшей камере. – Прежде чем ты уехал, я предлагал тебе поставить хотя бы слабенький ИИ на твой ноут, а ты сказал…

 - Нет, Тони. Я сказал нет. Вернись, сядь, пока не довёл меня до морской болезни, и начни уже объяснять.

Тони тяжело сглотнул. Он не хотел снова это переживать.

\- Я его поцеловал, - жалобно сказал он и поскрёб лицо. – Теперь вот думаю, насколько я мудак.

\- Учитывая, что в Сингапуре сейчас три часа ночи, а мне вставать на лекцию к восьми, то ты точно самый большой мудак на планете, - согласился Брюс. – Кого ты поцеловал? – он вскинул бровь. – Надеюсь, не Клинта. Потому что это…

\- О Боже, нет, какая гадость, Брюс! Как ты вообще мог такое подумать? Это словно целовать своего…

\- Своего брата? – услужливо предложил Брюс.

\- Ладно, придурковатого брата, возможно. Нет. Не Клинта, - Тони пожал плечами. Они с Клинтом отлично ладили, но он даже представить не мог… - Фу, нет.

\- Сосредоточься, Тони. Кого ты поцеловал?

Брюс и правда был самым лучшим человеком на свете.

\- Баки, - признался Тони.

\- Баки, - повторил Брюс. – Типа… Баки Барнс? Тот Баки, которого Стив ищет по всей планете уже больше года? Этот Баки?

Тони кивнул.

\- Тони, я пожалею, что отхожу от темы, но когда ты собирался сообщить, что у тебя Зимний солдат в заключении?

Тони уставился на него, распахнув глаза.

\- Он не в заключении! Он гость!

Брюс помассировал переносицу.

\- Тони…

\- Слушай, он слонялся по подворотням вокруг Башни, его Клинт заметил, так что я пригласил его и поселил в гостевой комнате.

 - Где ты его и поцеловал?

\- Нет, это было в лифе, когда… У него вроде как случилась паническая атака, и он был не в себе…

\- Ты поцеловал его, когда у него случилась паническая атака? _В_ _лифте_ _?_

\- Эй, не придирайся, секс в лифте может быть очень!.. Так, _хватит_. Он был грустный и испуганный, переволновался, а потом внезапно просто схватил меня и поцеловал!

\- То есть, ты винишь парня с ПТСР и промытыми мозгами за контакт без согласия? – Брюс похлопал по столу. – Где моя чашка, мне нужен кофе. Или анальгин. Тони, у меня от тебя голова болит.

\- Нет! В смысле, он, он, поцеловал меня, он переволновался, это не было… Это не его вина. Я не должен был. Не должен был целовать его в ответ. И потом он стал таким… - Тони замахал руками в попытке выразить _"грустный, потерянный и несчастный"_ без использования этих слов, потому что это звучало так, словно Баки был котиком, заблудившимся в грозу.

\- Пеппер на твои поцелуи никогда не жаловалась, по крайней мере, я не слышал. Не то что бы она со мной о таком разговаривала. Но думаю, будь ты настолько в этом плох, сплетни уже непременно блуждали по миру. Так что этот поцелуй не мог быть так уж ужасен, Тони.

\- Брюс. Ты упускаешь ту часть, где мы вспоминали о том, что у него мозги промыты! Я не… Он даже не понимает, что делает!

\- Это был поцелуй, Тони. Ты его не над столом нагнул. Нет, не додумывай это! – Брюс потёр усталые глаза. – Выглядит так, что ему просто было нужно человеческое участие и живой контакт. Который ты предоставил. И потом, надеюсь, не удрал ко мне как безумец в поисках романтического совета.

\- Нет, - ответил Тони, как он надеялся, с холодным достоинством, но подозревал, что больше походило на жалкое хныканье. – Сначала я починил его руку. А потом он сбежал, и я позвонил тебе, узнать, как это исправить. У меня с людьми не очень, ты же знаешь, Брюс.

Брюс вздохнул, но главное, что трубку не повесил – это всё потому, что Брюс – лучший. Ну, за исключением, быть может, Роуди, но Роуди был недоступен где-нибудь в той части света, где звонок сотового привлекает внимание всех террористов в округе. Так что на сегодняшний день Брюс точно был лучшим.

\- Ладно. У меня есть несколько коротких вопросов, - сказал Брюс. – И самое замечательное, что тебе не нужно отвечать на них мне. Просто ответь самому себе, и ты будешь знать, что делать.

Тони подозрительно уставился в экран, но Брюс выглядел серьёзным. А ещё усталым. Пожалуй, и впрямь стоит сказать ДЖАРВИСу, чтобы проверял часовые пояса перед международными звонками. Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда ему срочно требуется несомненно великолепный брюсов совет ровно в три часа ночи по Сингапуру.

\- Ладно, срази меня своими волшебными вопросами!

\- Этот поцелуй был хорош? Я имею ввиду, если на секунду забыть о "наполовину промытых мозгах".

Брюсу  мастерски удалось воспроизвести истерические интонации Тони.

\- Брюс, ты хитрая задница! Я тебя не в качестве сплетника вызывал!

\- Тони. Этот вопрос для тебя. Я правда, ПРАВДА не хочу знать ответ. Просто подумай об этом на секунду.

Тони не мог не ответь, хотя бы мысленно, потому что этот поцелуй был чертовски прекрасен, несмотря на странную позу, в которой Тони сидел, и его состояние с привкусом паники. Он смог отстраниться только невероятным усилием воли.

\- Следующий вопрос, - сказал Брюс, прерывая внутренние переживания Тони. – Как думаешь, он… ну, в курсе современных тенденций, в частности, необходимости полного осознанного согласия? В его время, я полагаю, тенденция была в том, что ты сначала целуешь, а потом надеешься, что не схлопочешь пощёчину. Я более чем уверен, что при Гидре он на свидания не ходил и сексуальному этикету его не обучали.

Тони скептически на него уставился.

\- Тут речь не о его манерах.

\- Ты сказал, что он поцеловал тебя первым. И я что-то не услышал ничего о том, что ты предлагал суперсолдату с промытыми мозгами обжиматься в лифте, словно вы снимаете клип Aerosmith.

\- Окей, нечего тут язвить, - проворчал Тони. – Нет, я уверен, что он не в курсе концепции согласия, и, разумеется, ничего такого я ему не предлагал. Я, может, и мудак, но не полный ублюдок.

\- Тогда вот тебе моё предложение, Тони: используй речь и поговори с ним. Объясни ему, что это просто забота и ты не заинтересован – или заинтересован, кто я такой, чтобы указывать тебе, что чувствовать? Но, Тони, это важно, - Брюс наклонился вперёд, его лицо почти заполнило экран, максимально близко, чтобы убедиться – Тони точно слушает. – Ты тоже не должен говорить ему, что он чувствует. Не проецируй на него своё мнение о его чувствах или о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы он чувствовал, или что должен чувствовать. Если это была просто физическая реакция – а вдруг его просто привлекают безумные учёные, гм, простите, эксцентричные изобретатели – или у него фетиш на тощих маленьких любителей железок…

Тони уставился на него.

\- Брюси, ты знаешь, что жутко болтливый и язвительный, когда уставший?

\- Да уж, я это заметил. Я выгляжу не лучшим образом, но и далеко не худшим, так что радуйся тому, что имеешь.

Тони вздохнул.

\- Слушай, я пытался с ним поговорить, а он просто…

\- Простите, сэр. С превеликим огорчением вынужден прервать вашу беседу с доктором Беннером…

Брюс проартикулировал "патетический бред" в камеру.

\- Боюсь, мистер Барнс нуждается в помощи, пока он не причинил себе ещё больший вред.

Тони вздрогнул словно от удара током.

\- Чёрт, что он… Брюс, я…

Брюс махнул рукой из-за компьютера.

\- Иди-иди. И обязательно поспи. Сон – отличная штука.

\- Да не особенно, - бросил Тони через плечо, направившись к дверям.

\- Я имел ввиду для меня, - сказал Брюс прежде, чем Тони успел уйти. – Уф. ДЖАРВИС? Скажи ему позвонить мне завтра в пристойное время, ладно?

 

***

 

Тони не выдержал и побежал к лифту.

\- Можешь ускориться, Джей?

\- Сделаю всё возможное, сэр, - заверил его ДЖАРВИС. Лифт слегка покачнулся и начал двигаться быстрее. Было слышно, как механизм завывает, явно превышая допустимые пределы работы, кабина вздрагивала, но Тони не обращал на это внимания; активное движение успокаивало его отчаянную жажду действия.

Он нервно мерил шагами кабину лифта, не в силах остановиться – каждый нерв кричал и требовал двигаться, а затем немедленно бросился к дверям, стоило им только открыться. Он кинулся к апартаментам Баки и затарабанил в дверь, уверенный в том, что ДЖАРВИС уже переписал блокировку.

Баки в своих сползающих штанах обнаружился посреди гостевой комнаты на коленях, кровь стекала по его руке. Он сжимал посвёркивающий серебром осколок зеркала в металлической ладони и с быстрой эффективностью наносил им очередной тончайший порез на предплечье, пуская кровь стекать и пачкать кожу.

Спасибо Тесле за ускоренное исцеление, часть из них уже перестала кровоточить и покрылась корочкой, а часть исчезла до тонких розовых линий. Но даже с учётом этого по руке Баки стекало слишком много крови, пачкая джинсы и капая на пол.

\- Чёрт, Баки, Боже, что за чёрт… О Боже, пожалуйста, перестань, - Тони рухнул на колени, хватая его за запястья, понимая, что не сможет по-настоящему его пересилить, но отчаянно пытаясь. – Баки. Ну давай же, пожалуйста, что бы ни случилось, оно того не стоит.

\- Тони? – Баки глянул вверх, ошеломлённый. Его зрачки были размером с булавочную головку, а глаза напоминали предгрозовое небо или сияющие цветы ирисов.

\- Да, Баки, это я, я здесь. Что ты… - _не помогает_.

\- Он побеждал, - сказал Баки. Позволил стеклу осыпаться с пальцев, рука двигалась более мягко, с текучей грацией.

Тони нахмурился.

\- Кто побеждал?

\- Он. Я. Я думал.. Я думал, что смогу сдержать это, но было слишком… Слишком. Проще ничего не чувствовать, но потом он снова схватил меня. Утащил меня. Утопил.

У Тони перехватило дыхание.

\- Ладно. Но теперь ты – это ты. А он…

Баки встретился взглядом с Тони, выглядя совершенно потерянным.

\- Он – тоже я.

Фрагменты кошмаров промелькнули у Тони перед глазами.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я продолжаю ломать твои вещи. Прости.

Тони моргнул.

\- Я не… Это всего лишь _вещи_ , Баки. Мне на них плевать. Я просто… Не ломай _себя_.

\- Всё заживёт, - сказал Баки. Повернул окровавленную руку, показывая Тони зажившие линии и шрамы. Не голливудские спецэффекты, конечно, но тоже очень впечатляюще. – Мне нужно было вернуться. Не имеет… не имеет значения. Это было достаточно больно, этой боли хватило. Чтобы вытащить меня. Глупо, правда? В смысле, Стив мне руку на хрен сломал, когда мы бились, и я не вернулся, но… но когда я делаю это сам… - его голос дрогнул.

У Тони сжалось горло. Он не мог отвести взгляд.

\- Всё в порядке, Тони, - сказал Баки, и как так вообще вышло, что Баки его успокаивает? – Проще, когда болит снаружи. Ты ведь знаешь, верно?

Тони резко рассмеялся.

\- Конечно знаю. Я просто… Я не знал, что тебе настолько больно.

\- Думаешь, не должно? Я имею ввиду, это глупо… И я глупый… Стив всегда говорил…

\- Стоп, нет. Не глупо, Боже, если и есть что-то точно известное о тебе, так это то, что ты не глупый.

Баки повернулся и уселся, скрестив ноги, на полу, это было явно удобнее, чем его прежняя коленопреклонённая поза.

\- Не знаю, это что-то новенькое. Ты… я почти нет, я был заморожен по большей части, но ты помнишь первую девушку, в которую влюбился? Как это было по-настоящему, как тяжело жить в мире, где она существует, но не замечает тебя? Сколько тебе было, тринадцать? А потом всё ушло. Но это было, самое реальное, что тебе доводилось чувствовать. Самая отчаянная, самая сладкая боль.

Тони грустно улыбнулся.

\- Ну конечно.

\- Я был в стороне от целого мира. Замороженный, согнутый, раздавленный каблуком. А теперь я снова чувствую. Конечно это больно, Тони. Но я справлюсь.

Баки улыбнулся Тони, и это было словно бесценный дар, улыбка из тех, что освещают комнату, из тех, что способны убить человека острым приступом бабочек в животе.

Из тех, что врезаются в сердце и остаются там навеки.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, он медленно выдохнул. Ждал, потому что ему было необходимо услышать, что же скажет Баки дальше.

\- Я совершил ошибку. Я думал, это… Я думал, что смогу прекратить боль, выпустив его… меня. Другого меня. Словами не описать эту идиотскую ситуацию. Я открыл дверь и впустил его. Это была ошибка. Я не сделаю этого снова, - он пожал плечами, неловкий, милый жест. – Если быть подле тебя ранит меня, если желание к тебе причинит боль, то всё исчезнет. Я буду… буду держаться подальше от тебя, я знаю, что это странно и охренеть как неправильно для тебя. Прости за это.

\- Боже, прекрати извиняться, - застонал Тони. – Это я всё это начал. Это… Да, это странно и стрёмно, но не думаю, что в том смысле, как ты считаешь. Или в том. Может, я ошибаюсь, Брюс сказал, я не должен говорить тебе что ты чувствуешь или думаешь, но я… - он прямо посмотрел на Баки, поймал его взгляд, чтобы убедиться – тот слушает.

\- Слушай, ты… Ты удивительный, потрясающий человек. Ужасно соблазнительный, уж поверь. Но прошлой ночью ты просил меня дать тебе задание, - мягко сказал Тони. – И я дал, потому что хотел помочь, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я был… был твоим куратором, пока ты справляешься с тем беспорядком, что Гидра оставила у тебя в голове, всё в порядке, я это сделаю. Но если я… Если я поддамся соблазну, если я поцелую тебя или сделаю что-то большее, откуда мне знать, что это не будет очередной миссией? Откуда мне знать, что ты способен сказать мне нет? И если я воспользуюсь преимуществом… отдавать тебе команды, тогда это сделает меня ничуть не лучше Гидры.

\- Тони, нет, - сказал Баки. – Да, ты можешь отдавать мне команды. Дерьмово, что так вышло. Но ты не можешь заставить меня чувствовать. Ты не можешь заставить меня чувствовать что-либо – Зимний Солдат намного более эффективен, когда не тревожится о чувствах. Так что я действительно ничего не чувствую, когда мне приказывают. Но когда всё же что-то ощущаю, то всё это моё. Я знаю свои чувства, и ты как куратор ничего с этим поделать не можешь. Ты… Ты мне нравишься. Так и есть. Ты нравишься Баки Барнсу. И я хочу тебя, и уж поверь мне, Зимний Солдат тут не при чём. Да, он часто берёт надо мной верх, но это то, что я чувствую сейчас, Тони. Это по-настоящему. Это… твёрдо. Я не знаю, как доказать тебе, что это правда, но так и есть.

Баки усмехнулся, это было маленькое движение углом рта – Тони доводилось видеть его на старых фотографиях, но никогда вживую. Эта улыбка что-то с ним… делала. Она обещала грех и наслаждение.

\- Я наблюдал за тобой, не сомневайся. Месяцами. Изучал твоё досье, - он протянул руку, едва коснувшись того места, где был арк-реактор. – Я видел то, что с тобой случилось. Он вырвал твоё чёртово сердце, и я понятия не имею, как ты, чёрт возьми, умудрился выжить. Вернулся вдвое злее…

"Дерьмо, - изумлённо подумал Тони, - он знает об Оби?" Боль от воспоминаний была сокрушительна, хуже, чем от шрапнели, застрявшей в груди. И Баки знал, каким-то образом он знал, и он…

\- Ты удивительный человек, Тони Старк. Мне кажется, что я был в тебе заинтересован даже до того, как полностью стал собой. И потом, ты пригласил меня на чай и булочки словно я был твоим лучшим другом, а не Стива, а ведь ты до этого в глаза меня не видел. Как ты мог мне не понравиться? Ты никогда… У меня никогда не было и шанса.

Он не выглядел, как человек, которому Тони отдавал приказ никого не убивать и заботиться о себе. Он не выглядел как человек после травмирующих воспоминаний – ни отчаяния, ни растерянности, ни диких глаз. Он говорил не как человек, который не знает свой собственный разум и хватается за всё, что попадается под руку. Нет, это было что-то, что только строилось, рассматривалось и исследовалось. Возможно, что-то, о чём только мечталось.

И если Баки хотел его – искренне и исключительно по собственной воле… Что ж, тогда возможно Тони не окажется мерзавцем, если признает то притяжение, которое отчаянно пытался игнорировать. Возможно, Тони мог бы всё это заполучить. И возможно это всё ещё была совершенно идиотская идея, которая окончится слезами и разбитым сердцем. Но Тони никогда не отступал от того, что желал, просто потому, что это была плохая идея.

Тони положил ладонь на запястье Баки – то, которое было из металла. Посмотрел на руку, крепко сжал пальцами металл, а потом заскользил вверх, давая себе почувствовать выемки и углубления между пластинами, разницу температур от компонента к компоненту. Он чувствовал, что Баки смотрит на него, но не поднимал на него глаз, замечая его лишь периферийным зрением.

\- Ты говорил… говорил, что думал о роботах, - сказал Баки, глаза его были серьёзны, несмотря на лёгкую улыбку, расцветающую на губах. – Не знаю, значит ли для тебя это что-нибудь, но для меня – очень много. Так что если ты… не заинтересован, то лучше остановись.

Тони еле заметно улыбнулся и не остановился.

Баки кашлянул, всё ещё немного колеблясь.

\- Тони, эти джинсы на меня велики, но вот сейчас они станут мне ОЧЕНЬ впору.

Тони провёл рукой по изгибу его плеча, проследовал до соединения металла и плоти, огладил жестокие шрамы и бережно обнял его за шею, наконец посмотрев вверх.

\- А я не против, - сказал Тони и прижался губами ко рту Баки. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Авторы посчитали нужным оставить примечание о сэлф-харме, я его привожу тоже. Речь идёт о романтизации причинения себе вреда, которую часто можно встретить в сети - эстетически привлекательные фото порезов, душераздирающие стихи на эту тему и прочее. Так что я вместе с ними призываю не доводить дело до крайности и искать помощи.
> 
> Прим. автр.: Порезы – это нехороший знак. Это не красиво, не романтично, и если вы это с собой делаете, пожалуйста, обратитесь за профессиональной помощью. Мы знаем, что внешнюю боль порой легче терпеть, чем внутреннюю, но это не здоровый защитный механизм. Пожалуйста, обратитесь за помощью. Мы вас любим.


End file.
